The Hawke and The Fire-Thrower
by AllForFire
Summary: Mhyrra Adaar: The Inquisitor. Roxanne Hawke: The Champion of Kirkwall. Two Heroes of The Age of The Dragon. What happens when the Hawke meets the Fire-Thrower, as well as all her companions? Happens after "Gifts". Hope you Enjoy!
1. Butting Heads

**_Disclaimer: Dragon Age characters, settings, and all in-game dialogue property of Bioware. I only own my Hawke, Roxanne, and my wonderful Inquisitor, Mhyrra.^^_**

* * *

><p>A strange feeling settled over Mhyrra as she and Varric stood waiting on the battlements. Like something incredibly important was about to happen.<p>

She too was beginning to have some small inkling as to just whom it was Varric was about to introduce her to. It had obviously taken quite some time for the person to reach them all the way out here, during which, despite all that had happened, things both big and small, drastically far-reaching or personally happy, the thought had lingered in the back of her mind, growing stronger by the day, and now here it was.

And if it _was_ who she thought it was, then…well, she was about to cross that bridge shortly, wasn't she.

The clanking of metal boots on the stairs drew her attention, and her harlequin-green eyes widened a tad as her and everyone else's suspicions were confirmed.

Tall, for a human, the lighter-garbed left arm showing her toning from years of endeavours both mundane and magical. Short, coal-black hair. Sun-kissed skin. Eyes of such a striking azure Mhyrra could have sworn she was looking into the summer sea, underlined by a streak of crimson. Warpaint, of course. Actual blood would have long since dried and crusted.

Her armour itself, the Mantle of the Champion so often depicted in sketches she had seen, looked like it had seen more than its fair share of trials, and yet still it seemed to glint with the strength of a mighty bulwark. Sling to her back, the Staff of Parlathan showed similar signs of usage, yet the gem still pearled with power and the blade gleamed with sharpness.

Her face was still strong and graceful, but Mhyrra could see the weariness behind it all. If even half of what she'd read in Varric's '_Tale of The Champion_' was true, along with what Varric himself had told her, then she could hardly be surprised or blame her.

Her. This woman. Roxanne Hawke. Champion of Kirkwall and, to many, the Catalyser of the Mage Rebellion.

Utter rot of course, but not all shared her opinion.

"Inquisitor Mhyrra Adaar, meet Roxanne Hawke. The Champion of Kirkwall." Varric presented somewhat needlessly, his storyteller habits shining through.

Roxanne smiled wanly at her long-time friend, before speaking to her for the first time, her voice soft but firm.

"Though I don't use that title much anymore."

Varric stepped between the two women, gesturing.

"Hawke, the Inquisitor. I figured you might have some friendly advice about Corypheus. You and I did fight him after all."

Shaking herself, Mhyrra held out her hand.

"It's an honour to meet you, Lady Hawke."

Roxanne let out a small laugh, taking and shaking the offered limb.

"Haven't heard anyone 'honoured' to meet me in quite some time. Or call me 'Lady'."

"Well, you haven't called me 'ox-woman' yet, despite your…past experience with Qunari, so I felt it only right I should return the courtesy."

Another laugh, this one a little brighter, Varric and Mhyrra joining in. Roxanne walked over to the ledge, leaning onto her elbows, staring out at the view of Skyhold.

"This view reminds me of my home in Kirkwall." She began softly. "I had a balcony that overlooked the whole city."

Mhyrra walked up beside her, listening.

"I loved it at first. But after a while, all I could see were the people out there depending on me."

Mhyrra couldn't help but hum.

"You're lucky it was just a single city. I'm dealing with half of Thedas." Her words were not harsh, not intended to mock or boast. Just quiet empathy. Roxanne took it as such.

"You're doing everything you can to help them." She told Mhyrra.

Mhyrra shook her head, leaning up beside her.

"Not just me. My friends. My family. The Inquisition. One person can change the world, Hawke, but it takes from _everyone_ to make it _better_. That's what we're _all_ doing here, every single one of us, tackling and squashing two or three apocalyptic catastrophe at a time." She smiled down at the black-haired woman. "And that includes you too."

The ghost of a smile across Roxanne's face as she returned the gaze.

"That's what I always tried to tell everyone. I guess you're just a better teacher than I am. Lead by example, eh?" Her gaze lowered.

Mhyrra frowned, reaching to clasp Roxanne's shoulder, Varric walking up to lay his hand on her other arm.

"Hawke, it was you and your friends against practically an entire city of_ lunatics_. With issues that had been festering for _years_ **long** before you ever set foot there. Whatever you had done, it was all going to end in disaster eventually. You throwing a wrench in the works as best as you could might just be the reason why we have a chance to put things right for good."

Roxanne's expression blanked for a second, before she scoffed, shrugging of the hands and turning up to look Mhyrra in the face.

"That's easy for _you_ to say, you've got half of Thedas just _lining up_ to follow you. _I_ could barely get my _friends_ to stop arguing." She hissed with more venom than she'd meant. Varric winced.

Mhyrra turned stoic, crossing her arms and staring down at the blue-eyed fire-blaster.

"You're right."

Roxanne and Varric blinked.

"I do have a frankly astounding number of people ready to stand beside me. And do you know why? Some would like to believe, or have others believe, that it's because I'm the "Herald of Andraste".

I say piss on that. It's because I _chose_ to be the_ Inquisitor_. To say to ashes with all this bullshit politics, "tradition" and bureaucracy. To stand up and stand tall for all the screaming, innocent people begging for help while the Chantry sat on its collective cushy arse. To help people with every ounce of strength I possess. To break and smash however many stupid rules and tear down as many convenient and complacent lies as I need to in order to make the world better."

She waved out towards the scene before them. "And it can only warm my soul, bolster my heart, strengthen my back, to see that I am able to inspire so many others to strive to do the same." She turned back. "Because I chose to be a _hero_ to these people, Hawke. A hero _of_ the people, fighting for _this_ world instead of fidgeting about the next one. Just like the Hero of Ferelden. Just like you."

Roxanne snorted, fingers beginning to twitch.

"Riiight. I helped a madman blow up a Chantry with countless innocents inside and personally helped kick of a bloody rebellion. And apparently, failed to properly kill the _other_ madman I crossed paths with that's currently giving you and the rest of Thedas so much grief.

_When exactly_ is the last time _you_ **screwed up**?" Roxanne snarled. "Was it when you stopped the Breach from swallowing Thedas whole? When you stormed a fortress filled with Venatori and finally reigned in the Rebel Mages, managing to do so by having the guts to ally with them rather than chaining them in irons? No wait, it was between then and staring down a _Darkspawn Magister_ and his pet _Archdemon_ while Haven _burned_ around you, saving the lives of _every single one_ of your people!"

"Uhm, technically, there wasn't much actual storming, though what really happened was a whole lot weirder." Varric tentatively chimed in.

"NOT NOW VARRIC!" Both women turned to yell, sapphire and emerald blazing.

Varric, for all his wit and glibness, wisely knew when to shut up. Two angry, super-mage women who could literally break him in half and were yelling at him? This was one of those times.

"AND YOU!" Mhyrra thundered. She reached behind Roxanne's head, fisting her hair, before slamming their heads together with a dull thud.

"STOP. _BLAMING._ **_YOURSELF._**"

Nobody moved, both women puffing hotly in each other's face, gazes sparking between them. After a few seconds, Mhyrra pushed on.

"I'm not some perfect, invincible colossus like you and everyone else in Thedas seem ready to believe! _Your_ problem, _Hawke_, is that from what I understand, you're always trying to mediate and appease _everyone_. You might be strong enough to have made that work for the most part with your friends and family, which I will be the last person to judge you for putting first. But Kirkwall was, just as this is, _war_ being waged between _crazy_ people. You couldn't and can't reason with the_ unreasonable_!

But you tried anyway. To some, that might make you a fool. To me, that is what makes you strong. But now you think that your ideals, who you are, should be spat upon and discarded because they failed to halt a catastrophe that you had _zero_ chance of stopping all on your own.

Ideals shouldn't be discarded or compromised when it's convenient or they don't fix everything in a flash. You _fight_ with and for what you believe in with all your heart!

I believe in being the one to carve your own future. I believe that if you stand up for what you believe in, and it is so just and worthy that countless others join by your side to help you do the same, then what else can you call such a thing, but strength and hope?

All those "triumphs" you just mentioned? I'd have had _no clue_ how to seal the Breach if it wasn't for a good friend of mine. I didn't save _everyone_ at Haven, the faces of the blasted and burned are still stamped _quite_ firmly into my mind!

And I saved the mages rather than collar them again because I _believe_ with every fibre of my being, that each and every living thing in this world deserves a chance to prove themselves! To choose! To stand! To _live_! And that it was _high time_ someone finally gave one to them, a real one!

Sometimes others disagree, things get hard. Do I break down? Throw blame around? No! I bust heads and cross fists as much as I have to, as many times as I need! I learn. I grow. And those who do the same, who believe in me, they keep me grounded and going, reminding me that I am _not_ alone. That I have "all of Thedas lining up to follow me". To believe in the same things as I do and fight like dragons for it!"

Mhyrra tightened her grip.

"Trying to stand by what's right, to make the world better, is admirable, Hawke. But sometimes, you have to prove that your ideals are strong and right. To show the world that it needs to help you help _itself_, that if it doesn't, it will only end up crushed by those who _do_ choose to believe and fight for a better tomorrow."

Silence. Finally the two seemed to start deflating.

"And what if you're all wrong? If _you're_ wrong? What if you end up leading the world into oblivion?" Roxanne asked.

"Is that what _you_ think we're doing?" Mhyrra queried back.

"…No. I think you're the best chance at making things right." Roxanne answered quietly.

Mhyrra smirked tightly. "Glad to hear it." She abruptly shoved Roxanne back, staring her dead in the face. "But the simple truth of the matter is, if you're just going to keep moping and beating yourself into the ground, then the Inquisition has no need of you. Thedas has no need for a quibbling, broken-down, has-been wreck. We need Roxanne Hawke. Champion of Kirkwall and Hero of the Dragon Age." She crossed her arms again. "So tell me, woman. Just _who_ **are** _you_?"

Varric glanced worriedly between the two, Roxanne head down and Mhyrra standing impassively, as the moments ticked by.

Sapphire sought out Emerald once more.

"I'm Roxanne Hawke. Nothing more and nothing less. I don't want to be anything else. I'll let the people of this brighter future you're building decide how to put me down in the history books."

Mhyrra gave a small smirk, patting Roxanne's arm.

"That _we're_ building _together_. We did bring you here for a reason after all, Lady Hawke."

Seconds later, a thin smile spread across Roxanne's lips.

"I don't really see what I can tell you that beats dropping a mountain on that crag-faced bastard, Inquisitor Adaar. But I'll tell you what I can and help however is possible."

"That's all _anyone_ can ever ask of _anyone_." Mhyrra piped, before taking Roxanne by the arm and leading her down the stairs.

Both said woman and Varric blinked, the former in confusion, the latter in growing anxiety.

"Where…?"

"What, you think I'm going to waste time recounting everything you tell me to the rest of my inner circle?" Mhyrra scoffed with humour. "Anything you can tell me, you can say in front of all those involved in this mess."

"Uhm-"

"Varric, Cassandra is already going to try to murder you. There's no way to make it worse. Don't worry, big sister Mhyrra will protect you from mean old Cassie." She teased.

Varric heaved a tremendous sigh.

"The Inquisitor, Saviour of Thedas, against The Seeker. That's one cat-fight I'd rather not take bets on…"

Both women laughed.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Author's Notes:<em>** _Welp, I've mulled it over, and I've decided that there are at least a few of my pieces that I want to port over from my dA space. And this is the first piece of the second. The second part is already written and rearing to go, if you guys really want it.^^_

_Let me know!_

_Now about this piece. It occurs AFTER "Gifts". I'm having it that in fact took Hawke QUITE some time to get over to Skyhold from...wherever it is she was. That makes sense, no?^^_

_I have to say, this one really fought with me. I knew what I wanted to do and have happen, but the proper way to word it out just grappled with me for hours._

_Bioware did a rather good job at how they went about the 3 distinct personalities Hawke could use in Dragon Age II. I for one always went for the "Paragon" (Diplomatic) option, occasionally the Charm one whenever the Diamond appeared instead of the Mask.^^_  
><em>But really, no matter how well you go about it, people are not uni-dimensional, nor are their feelings.<em>  
><em>So frankly, you'd at least expect that, after the fiasco that has been what's happened to her in the past years, that Hawke can still retain her core of goodness, but also have moments of dry humour, as part of coping or self-deprecation, and also moments when she just boils over, even if the real anger is towards herself, deep down.<em>  
><em>Good thing Mhyrra's a big girl who can take it AND give right back. ;)<em>

_On that note, I've yet to see many other fics out there where Hawke and the Inquisitor flat-out butt heads. So I'm very interested in seeing how I did with this!_  
><em>I mean YES, they still mostly sort themselves out by the end, but still! XD<em>

_Oh! One last thing. If you're wondering about the title: By word of Mary Kirby (one of the Writers of Dragon Age at Bioware, for those few who don't know)_  
><em>"Adaar" the Qunari Inquisitor's surname, can mean both "Weapon" or, literally, "Fire-Thrower". Guess which one I went with.^^<em>  
><em> BioMaryKirby/statu…_

_Cheers, Warm Tidings and Happy Holidays Everybody, to you and all your kin!_


	2. Ruffled Feathers

_**Disclaimer:**_ **_Dragon Age characters, settings, and all in-game dialogue property of Bioware. I only own my Hawke, Roxanne, and my wonderful Inquisitor, Mhyrra.^^_**

* * *

><p>As they walked through the courtyard towards the main keep, several soldiers and people of the Inquisition turned to look at them pass, more than a handful stopping with a double-take, staring and gaping as they were struck by that feeling of awed-recognition. The one a person gets when they are almost positive they are looking at a living legend, but are surely mistaken, that they can't truly be looking at who they think they are.<p>

The fact that said living legend was walking next to the _other_ living legend they'd all proudly sworn to follow only fuelled the effect.

The trio paid them little mind. There were more important things to do right now than feed the rumour mill.

Mhyrra led them past Josephine's currently-empty office to the War Room, then gave instructions to nearby agents to seek out every one of her inner circle and tell them she was holding a meeting of the utmost importance, the men quickly complying.

"Anything or any_one_ in particular I should brace myself for?" Roxanne asked drolly after a while.

"Not really. Bull, Solas, Blackwall, Dorian and Leliana will probably like you. Josephine likes everyone, within reason. Sera might give you a bit of a stare, but I think you'll grow on her. Cassandra's pretty much your biggest fan, so far as I've gathered. Vivienne might chose to give you grief over "catalysing" the dissolution of the Circles, but ignore her, she's really just a toothless fop painted to look like a mage.

Cole will probably like you too, though he's a tad…eccentric, so don't expect normal conversation from him. And unless something happened that I'm unaware of, you and Cullen don't have any persistent problems, right?" Mhyrra finished as she turned to her.

Roxanne shook her head, before she realized something.

"Apart from Leliana, Cullen, and Cassandra from the basic description Varric sent me in his missives, I have no idea who any of those people is which."

Mhyrra and Varric both smirked lopsidedly. "Trust me, you'll know them when you see them." Mhyrra assured.

As she said this, the doors of the chamber swung open, and in strode all eleven missing members of their little troupe.

And just as Mhyrra made a note in the back of her mind to grant a commendation to the agents she'd sent for such blatant, almost supernatural display of efficiency, all eleven of them froze in place, registering mid-step just _who _was standing next to Mhyrra and Varric.

The scene stood still as a painting for a few seconds. Then, exasperated, Mhyrra rolled her eyes and broke it into a thousand pieces.

"My friends." She intoned with a theatrical grin and flourish, gesturing at Roxanne. "Allow me to formally introduce, or re-introduce in the case of two of you, Lady Roxanne Hawke. Champion of Kirkwall, Hero of The Dragon Age, and as of current, our foremost expert on Corypheus."

Roxanne's notion of what to do in a situation where she was faced with a room full of some of the most influential people in this part of the world all at once, had grown somewhat rusty in the last few years, and even then her previous record was hardly spotless.

So she fell back on the one thing that, in all her experience, had never explicitly made any situation _worse_: Politeness.

Donning a hesitant smile, she raised her left hand in greeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope I'm able to help."

Still nothing for a moment, then a golden-haired elven lass broke from the rest of the group, jumped onto the war-table without a single thought or care, her brown eyes boring into blue as she crouched and leaned into Roxanne's face.

If she hadn't gotten so used to Merrill, she would have jumped. As it was Roxanne just stayed very still, confused as the elf seemed to size her up, before she broke into a grin.

"So, you're the nutter who was there when the other nutters buggered everything up?"

Roxanne blinked, but the elf ploughed on before she could respond.

"Pretty too. Got nothin' on my Myrri, but hey, no one does or ever will."

With that, she leapt up and grabbed Mhyrra's shoulders before swinging herself onto her back, slinging her arms around her neck and her legs around her waist.

Roxanne stared as Mhyrra simply smiled and reached up to ruffle the elf's hair, the young woman in question purring in response.

"I…take it that's Sera, then?" Roxanne questioned dumbly.

Both women turned grinning faces towards her.

"Damn right! I'm me, I'm _hers _and she _mine_, so _back off_, you hear me?!" The now-confirmed-to-her Sera loudly proclaimed.

Roxanne did a double-take.

"I-I can _assure you_, I was in no way…!"

Both women burst out laughing, and Roxanne realized with a mental face-palm she'd been had.

"Andraste's tits, did you _see_ her _face_?" Sera snickered.

"Yep. That one sure-fire way to break Lady Hawke into our little group. My thanks, malady Sera." Mhyrra chimed.

Sera giggled, nuzzling against her belle's face.

Mhyrra smiled before turning to the others who had remained seemingly transfixed during this entire spectacle.

"Now if only certain _others_ would be so kind as to get their heads out of their arses and remember that it's quite rude not to introduce yourselves, especially if it's to _stare_..." She trailed off expectantly.

Finally snapping out of whatever trance they'd caught themselves in, Cullen was the first to step forward, nodding his head in both respect and greeting.

"Hawke. I'm glad to see you've managed to keep yourself whole all this time. You were the only thing that kept the Gallows from turning into a _complete_ disaster. Hopefully with your help we should be able to do as much if not more in regards to this whole sordid affair."

Roxanne gave a small smile, at both the thin praise, the familiar face, and the fact that she could see and feel that said face, along with the soul behind it, was now so much more devoid of that gnarled root of anger she had seen in it so many times before.

"Why, dearest Knight-Captain Cullen, why would the Inquisition need _me_ when it already has _you_ on the job?" she prodded good-naturedly.

Cullen chuckled. "It's Commander now, I'm no longer a Templar. And we will need every shred of help we can get to end this nightmare as quickly as we can. I and the rest of us would very much appreciate any assistance you can give."

Roxanne nodded. "I'll give my all."

Smiling, Cullen acquiesced before going around to take his usual place on their side of the table, just as Leliana was the next to address her.

"Champion." She greeted genially. "A pleasure to see you once again."

"Sister Nightingale." Roxanne offered back with a smirk. "The last time we met, you helped me and my friends stop a mage plot to assassinate a Grand Cleric. Now I'm here to help you put down the madman who likely killed the Divine and now threatens all of Thedas."

Leliana hummed. "Fate does seem to have the odd tendency for disproportion. I will see to it that you are properly remembered and thanked when this is all said and done."

Roxanne waved it off. "Please, if you can promise that we'll put Corypheus back six feet under where he belongs and a place to lay my head down at night without imminent fear of something exploding, then I'll feel like a queen."

Leliana graced her with a curve of her lips, before she moved to join Cullen.

The dusky woman in yellow ruffles trotted up before bowing, carefully juggling her candle-mounted clip-board. How she still hadn't burned herself or anything else was a mystery to everyone in the room save perhaps Leliana.

"My Lady, it is an honour to meet you. I am Josephine, eldest daughter of House Montilyet of Antiva, former Antivan ambassador to the Orlesian Imperial Court, and current ambassador on behalf of the Inquisition. We are honoured to have you among us, and hope to be able to-"

Both Mhyrra and Sera groaned, Mhyrra palming her face momentarily as Roxanne grew more gobsmacked by the second.

"_Parshaara_ Josephine, _get up_. She's _already_ wholeheartedly agreed to help us, you don't need to slather on the honey for hours!" Mhyrra groused, dipping into what Qunlat she knew.

"Plus," Roxanne piped as Josephine rose, startled. "I may be the scion of my house, and Kirkwall might have given me title upon title, but I hardly consider myself a noble, much less the Empress like your acting I was right now. Just Roxanne will do, Hawke if you really do insist on formality."

Josephine's darker skin made it harder to tell if she was blushing, but the utterly bashful expression she sported left little doubt to her embarrassment. She nodded before hastily gaining her spot.

White robes billowed as a man with tan skin and well-groomed hair swooped forward to bow low with a dramatic whirl of his arm.

"Dorian Pavus of Azariel, Altus Extraordinaire and Dashing Do-Gooder, at your service, Malady Hawke."

Roxanne puffed out a laugh at the same time most others smiled indulgently, rolled their eyes or both.

"Oh _you're_ just a _charmer_, aren't you? Varric and you probably get along like a house on fire. We have another friend who would just _love_ to meet you."

Dorian lifted his gaze to meet hers, smirking.

"Well then, let it be said that I would very much like to meet your friend as well! He sounds utterly delightful!"

She shook her head bemusedly. "She. A pirate-queen from Antiva, though I hear from Varric that she's an Admiral now."

Everyone contained their snickers to various degrees at Dorian's sudden sheepishness.

"Ah. A bit _too_ _spicy_ for my tastes then. Nevertheless," he swaggered forward, taking Roxanne's hand and kissing it. "Welcome to the Inquisition, serah Hawke."

She couldn't help but let out a tiny girlish giggle, as he let go of her hand and gracefully stepped back, the woman she surmised as the Seeker Cassandra marching forth, before _kneeling_ of all things, head bowed in reverence and all.

"Lady Hawke, words cannot express my sentiment at finally getting the chance to meet you in person. I am Cassandra Pentaghast, former Seeker and Right Hand of the Divine."

"Ahh…" Roxanne turned to Mhyrra and Varric, the former shrugging her shoulders, the latter merely smirking and making a rolling motion with his hand. She turned back to her fellow raven-haired woman, clearing her throat. "Well, yes, I mean, it's an honour to be here as well. I hear you were the one who was looking for me for quite some time."

Cassandra raised her head to answer her. "Indeed, we all were. We desperately needed someone to help stave the chaos." Then she swivelled her gaze to Varric, the dwarf shirking back at her suddenly livid glare. "And if _someone_ had just-"

"_Cassandra._" Mhyrra cut her off, everyone turning to her, her countenance brokering no room for argument. "Parshaara. We can all discuss that later. We _will_ all discuss that and more later." She added as she looked down at their hirsute companion, who had the good sense to look abashed, before turning back to the furious woman. "But now is not the time. Besides, I believe Lady Hawke herself would take quite some issue with you outright murdering one of her best friends."

Confirming her thoughts, Roxanne stood a bit in front of Varric, raising an arm as if to shield him from the Seeker's wrath, face set in determination to never lose another of her family, no matter to whom it was or why.

That deflated Cassandra right quick. "Of course. My apologies." She nodded curtly and stood up.

"And besides," Roxanne spoke slowly as she lowered her arm, eyes still on Cassandra. "If _stopping_ the chaos was what you were after, then I'm sorry to say you've been wasting your time. I'm the one who helped ignite it before throwing even more fuel onto it, remember?"

"Well, at least she has sense enough to recognize it…" Vivienne spoke up. She was summarily ignored.

Here some of Cassandra's famous stoicism broke off as her face twisted a little. "You could have been at The Conclave! If _anyone_ could have saved Most Holy…!"

To the side, Leliana sighed sadly for only herself to hear.

"Last I checked, the last important religious figure under my watch _died_, with myself having inadvertently _helped_ the madman who killed her do it." Roxanne drawled lowly.

"And you know what I think? If Hawke had been at The Conclave, she'd have _died_ along with everybody else!" Varric unexpectedly ground out, slamming his hands on the table. "You people have done _enough_ to her!"

Roxanne softened, laying her hand on his shoulder. "Varric…"

Cassandra's temper was stoked anew however. "You-"

**_"_****_PARSHAARA!"_**

More thunder-clap than shout, Mhyrra's towering aura had the effect of divesting the entire room of any and all sound or movement. Everyone was very careful not to move a muscle as she glared and fumed through her nose.

Sera, the only one unaffected, calmly stroked her love's hair and face to soothe her. Taking a deep breath and rubbing her belle's hand in thanks, she resumed with less force and volume, but just as much strength.

"Stop acting like children, both of you! When this is all over, you can shout, slap and kiss each other as much as you like, but now is _not_ the time for "he's wrong, she's wrong"! We get enough of that from the nobles, I will NOT have my companions turn into a rendition of some moronic court!"

Varric and Cassandra carefully looked at her, then each other, before Cassandra stepped back.

As if completely unrattled – or more likely, trying to appear as such – a woman with dark skin and an outrageously flashy outfit strode up before the table.

"My dear." She greeted, though she neither bowed nor nodded. "Such a pleasure to meet the Hero of the Rebellion."

Internally, everyone groaned as Mhyrra's fist clenched and Roxanne's expression blanked.

"I take it you're the "toothless fop painted to look like a mage"?" she deadpanned, barely a question.

Some barely managed to contain their mirth, others didn't even bother, barking out short laughs.

Vivienne seemed to take it in stride though. "Indeed, my dear. _I_ am Madame Vivienne, First Enchanter of the Monstimard Circle, Official Enchanter to the Imperial Court and to her Excellency, Empress Celene, and Leader of the last Loyal Mages of Thedas."

Roxanne stared at her dispassionately.

"Fancy titles. The last woman with a fancy title whom I butted heads with turned into a raging lunatic who sought to slaughter every mage she could find, even those "loyal" to _her_ version of the Circle and Chantry."

"A true wonder that you did not get along better. Are you sure you were not looking in a mirror, my dear?"

Twin _bzzt_ sounds whizzed past both Vivienne's ears, and she blinked as she felt her cheeks begin to sting painfully, both Mhyrra and Roxanne's outstretched hands still sparking, neither woman looking amused, along with Sera, who glared at her with them from Mhyrra's shoulder.

"Vivienne, the warning I gave Varric and Cassandra goes for you too. Actually, _especially_ you. If all you're going to do is stand there, sneer, judge and posture, you can leave _right now_." Mhyrra snarled.

"Otherwise, I can't guarantee we won't miss next time." Roxanne added.

Mhyrra blinked, turning to her. "You _didn't_ miss?"

"…Actually yes I did. Sorry?"

"Bah, no worries. Saves someone the trouble of dragging her out of here." Mhyrra shrugged.

Vivienne had once accused Dorian of being a fish without teeth trying to pass for a shark.

Neither of the two women before her were fish or even sharks. They were dragons thinly disguised as tigresses.

She wisely bowed her way out of the spotlight.

The one-eyed Qunari was the next to step up, crossing his great big muscular arms and smiling pleasantly.

"So, you're the basalit-an who knocked down the Antaam a peg or ten. Good on you! Name's Iron Bull, though it's "The" Iron Bull when we're working."

Roxanne blinked, completely at a loss as to what she expected and what she should have expected from such a mighty-looking Qunari warrior, although that certainly had not been it.

"Ah, yes that's me. Sorry for killing your Arishok…?"

Mhyrra allowed herself a smile as Bull laughed.

"Bah, neither him or the new guy are _my_ Arishok, least not anymore. Plus, I'll be honest, the new Arishok has a slightly better head on his shoulders, hornless as it is. Must be from all the time he spent down here in the South running around with your Heroes of the Fifth Blight."

Leliana smiled.

Roxanne did as well. "Well then I'm happy to have been of service to the Qun." She joked.

Almost everyone joined in laughing.

She held out her hand over the table. Her armoured one, she wasn't going to take any chances with how strong his appearance suggested his grip was, coupled with his apparent joviality.

"Well, I certainly look forward to working with you, The Iron Bull."

Bull bellowed another rumbling laugh, shaking the offered hand so strongly Roxanne though he might lift her of the ground. Then he backed away, herself almost feeling the steps as he did in her brief fit of dizziness.

She recovered just in time to see a strikingly bald elf standing before her, hands folded behind his back as he briefly inclined himself in greeting as he addressed her cordially.

"Andaran atish'an, serah Hawke. To the difference of my fellows, and no doubt the deception of your expectations, I am merely Solas. I have no claims or titles beyond my name."

Mhyrra rolled her eyes. "Solas is our resident Fade expert. Without him, we'd never have managed to seal the Breach."

Solas smiled at her. "_I _did little. It was, as it often is and should be, your will and strength that saw us through, and shall continue to do so."

"He's also, as you can see, my greatest dispenser of humble praise. Please, Master Solas, regale Lady Hawke further with tales of my exploits. I promise my head won't swell." She ribbed as she winked at him and Sera giggled, Solas smiling calmly back.

"Hey! Don't you dare Chuckles! That's _my_ job!" Varric piped in faux-indignation.

Many erupted into sniggers.

Blackwall was next, slowly walking up and nodding deeply in respectful greeting.

"Serah Hawke. It's an honour. Name's Blackwall, Warden-Constable and Recruiter for the Grey Wardens of Orlais."

Roxanne let out a small laugh, shaking her head.

"True Grey Wardens always seem to be where they're needed the most, when they're needed the most. A pity there aren't more like you."

Blackwall chuckled sombrely, though his appreciation shone clear. "A curse I would not wish even on my blackest foe, malady. A Warden's burden is already a terrible price. That and being _me_? The stuff of nightmares! All this hair, can you imagine?"

She laughed louder this time, before sobering. "I know it's too much to hope for but…have you _ever_ crossed paths with a Warden named Carver Hawke?"

Blackwall seemed to cast around his memory. "No, I don't believe I ever have. Your brother I take it? The brother of the Champion, no doubt a mighty warrior in his own right, part of the Order. Forgive me, but such a thought cannot help but bolster my heart."

Her smile turned sad. "I wish I could say the same. But thank you. Though don't let him hear you say that "mighty warrior" bit, I'll never hear the end of it for weeks. At least it's better than the months or years it would have been before. Pass along my thanks to the Order for that, will you?"

Both Blackwall and Varric chuckled, the former nodding and conceding the space.

All eyes turned to the final member of their little group who had yet to be introduced, a pallid, thin, unkempt young man who resembled a malnourished scarecrow, comically large hat and all. Said hat currently hid his face from view, his head bowed as he played with his hands, mumbling to himself, seeming oblivious to those around him, making no indication of moving forward.

Roxanne tentatively reached out.

"And you must be…Cole?" She ventured.

As though her hand had stretched across space and time, the lad's head snapped up as if she had struck him upside the chin, brim of his hat flopping. His messy pale blond hair hung limply, framing his shadowed eyes. Eyes that were currently looking straight at her, wide and bewildered like a deer spotting its hunter.

"You…can _see_ me? And you_ remember my name_?" He asked as if such a thing were completely beyond comprehension.

His bewilderment was certainly beyond Roxanne's comprehension. But then she remembered what Mhyrra had said about him being eccentric, and could practically feel said woman looking at her from her right, as if to silently remind her of it.

_Politeness don't fail me now._ "Well, actually Inquisitor Adaar just told it to me a few minutes ago, and I'd have to be pretty soft in the head to have already forgotten it." She forced a laugh to try and dispel his tension, to little success. She reached out her hand again. "It's nice to meet you Cole."

For his part, Cole looked at her hand, then her face, before his head tilted and his eyes seemed to lose focus.

"Gentle, polite, always better to start with a smile than a sword. But so often the smile only finds fists, so few people thinking, caring anymore. My care only ever seems to make things worse. I shouldn't be here, I'll only make things worse. Streets smeared with blood and buildings burning. Because of me. His strong hands on my cheeks as his markings glow faintly in the dark, pretty like the veins of leaves. "Be strong, my Hawke." Where is he now? Is he still where I left him? Is he looking for me? Is he hurting because of me? _Fenris_…"

Solas posed a steady hand on Cole shoulder, snapping him out of his rambling trance.

"Cole. Enough. She isn't used to you, and her pain is greater than most."

Cole, along with everyone else, turned to look at Roxanne.

Her hand had clenched shut, and it trembled as her wide blue eyes and slackened face betrayed how shaken she was.

"What. _Was that?!_" She breathed.

"Cole is a Spirit of Compassion, at least that is what we strongly believe, and the evidence, such as it is, is rather compelling. It means that he can sense, can see in to others' pain and hurt, in order to try and heal it." Mhyrra explained while Solas consoled the fretting spirit in question. "Although in hindsight, perhaps I should have warned you about that beforehand. Apologies."

Roxanne processed this for a few seconds more, before her face twisted.

"_Apologies_?! Apologies for you having a thing that can jump into peoples' minds just waddling about?! Don't you _know_ what will happen in the end?!"

"She raises her hands to her face in despair, crumbling to her knees, Marethari's blood splattered all over her. Everything broken, so much wasted, because of blood and pride." Cole started again, seemingly unable to help it, before shaking himself as if awaking from a dream.

"I am not like that!" He pleaded. "I'm don't want to hurt anyone! I only want to help people!"

"Help yourself into their _heads_, I'd bet. Got any plans to blow up Chantries as well? I'm that would help the Venatori." Roxanne growled.

"His skin crackled blue, the man I'd thought I knew, called friend, all but gone, burning, vengeful wrath all that stood in his place." Another switching twitch. "I don't want to do that! I couldn't do that! Justice was bruised, battered by Anders' bile! I'm here because Mhyrra and the others acts with compassion. Good people, who are helping heal the world's hurt. I want to help!"

"But they'd do it so much better if the Inquisitor had you _whispering_ in her ear, right?" She snarled.

Cole vividly shook his head, almost knocking his hat askew.

"Mhyrra doesn't _need_ my help. Too bright, too strong, a bulwark against the blasted, a beacon against the blighted! She knows how to help when I don't! Even if I tried without her letting me, she'd shatter me, rip me out and cast me down with a flick of her thoughts! I _want_ to help her help others!"

Everyone stared. Even Mhyrra seemed somewhat surprised by Cole's words. When he'd said that she was "too bright" for him to "read" her, and not just because of the Anchor, she hadn't thought he'd meant it that far, let alone that he held such reverence for her. A newfound sympathy for Cole bloomed in her chest. She would continue to live up to his shining ideal of her, for him, and the countless others just like him in the Inquisition and the rest of Thedas.

"Well that's…comforting to know I suppose. Assuming it's true." Roxanne stalled for a moment, before rising back up. "Am I to understand that the _rest_ of us are fair game?"

Cole's shaking grew desperate, Solas grabbing hold of both his shoulders.

"No! These people are my _friends!_ I don't want to hurt them! I'm not the Pride Demon who stole Merrill's life! I'm not the hate that twisted Justice and Anders into Vengeance and Wrath! I'm not Meredith who thought she was always right in her fear! I'm not Orsino who let his fear turn him into a monster! I'm not the monster who killed your mother for a faded dream!"

Roxanne went ramrod straight, clenched fist igniting.

"Get _out_ _of my_ **head** **_demon_**!" she roared as she aimed, Solas stepping in front of Cole, barrier shimmering into existence.

A strong hand gripped onto her arm like a vice. She turned, snarling.

Harlequin and azure blazed into one another.

"Killing someone as if he were just a _thing_, all because you don't understand him, and have too much fear and hurt pride to bother trying? I suppose it truly **is **a wonder why you and Meredith never got along." Mhyrra calmly intoned.

All stood frozen as seconds ticked by.

Roxanne's flames extinguished. Her face and posture slackened. Mhyrra loosened her grip, the arms falling to their sides.

Roxanne looked away despondently, turning towards the door and beginning to walk out.

"Do what you feel is right, Inquisitor. You've already proven you know much better what that is than I ever did or will."

"Hawke! Roxanne!" Varric called after her, to no avail.

As her footsteps died down the hall, Mhyrra turned towards Cole, who was sitting on the ground, knees drawn up to his chest and rocking as Solas held him.

"So much hurt…" he muttered pitifully. "I dragged it all up, ripped open the scars without even knowing how to heal them…All my fault…" He raised his tearing gaze to meet Mhyrra's eyes.

"Mhyrra…what do I do…?" A broken child's plea.

Mhyrra felt her heart ache as she heard it. She rubbed her eyes and sighed.

Sera, who had been uncharacteristically quiet during the whole affair, hugged herself to her belle tighter, trying to dispel her gloom, that stupid, icky gloom that had no place on her Myrri.

The Qunari in question turned her head to smile at her, stealing a peck as she did, before she turned and walked toward Cole, kneeling in front of him, his eyes never leaving her.

"Sometimes Cole, even when you want to help with all your heart, you still make mistakes. You can even rightly say I made one by not properly bracing either of you for what might happen."

Cole suddenly lit up, as if he'd just been struck by enlightenment.

"I could make her forget. We could all start over and-"

"_No_, Cole." Mhyrra interrupted firmly. He blinked as she continued. "Most people don't get a do-over when they make a mistake. And as has been proven to you more than once before, I think, even that barely helps. In fact, it usually makes things _worse_, if not for the people you're trying to help, then for _you_."

"But _I_ don't matter!"

He jumped as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes. You _do_. The sooner you get that through your head, the sooner you can learn how to help both other people _and_ yourself the _right_ way."

"What's that? Tell me, please!" Cole sounded so desperate it nearly broke her heart.

She squeezed his shoulder tighter.

"You live. You make mistakes. You learn. You grow. You do better next time. And above all, you _never_ stop _trying_." She told him softly, smiling.

Cole began blinking slowly, tears glimpsing from his eyes. With a final squeeze of his shoulder, Mhyrra stood and turned to Varric and Solas.

"Take him somewhere to wind down. I'll be along shortly. And Varric, try to see if you can find where Hawke flew off to."

Both men nodded, each taking hold of Cole and lifting him to his feet. "Sure thing. Come on kid, let's go for a walk."

Cole let both men lead him off with nary a peep, head down and feet heavy.

Mhyrra turned to the others. "We'll take this up again tomorrow. The night brings council, after all. Dismissed."

They all filled out, Mhyrra and Sera heading up the stairs to her quarters to unwind for just a tad before seeking out the two wayward souls she needed to help heal.

"Myrri…everything's gonna be alright, yeah?" Sera asked, again with uncharacteristic quiet as she laid her head against Mhyrra's neck.

Mhyrra turned to her love, smiling as she ruffled her hair. "Of course. I stared down two of the most dangerous nasties in history, and we've already done at least three things people kept saying were impossible. We'll make this right."

Sera smiled serenely and giggled. "Damn right. Because you're the biggest, beautifullest badass ever. _My _biggest, beautifullest badass ever. Even Creepy said so, so at least he's not a _total_ nutter."

Mhyrra smiled wider, and even wider than that as something clicked in her mind.

"Sera…did you just call Cole "_he_"?

She could feel Sera stiffen, grip her tighter, the colour blanching from her face.

"Aww _piss…!_"

Mhyrra laughed brightly.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>_ _Jesus H. Christopher Robin._  
><em>This piece. This behemoth of a piece. Some of the most fun I've had writting.<em>  
><em>The flow was constant! Which is probably how it wound up being THE longest single cohesive piece I've written so far around 5100 words, surpassing even "Gifts", which is around 4800.<em>  
><em>We never got to see what kind of interaction Hawke could have had in the game with others of the Inquisition apart from the Inquisitor and Varric.<em>  
><em>So here's my take on how it could possibly be!<em>  
><em>So let me know what you guys think!<em>  
><em>What shall be said and done to mend the hurt caused by honest, well-meaning mistakes?<em>  
><em>Let's find out next time! Which should be very soon, no worries!^^<em>  
><em>Cheers Warm Tiddings and Happy Holidays Everyone! Y'all are awesome and beautiful!^^<em>


	3. Mending Broken Wings (Part 1)

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Dragon Age characters, settings, and all in-game dialogue property of Bioware. I only own my Hawke, Roxanne, and my wonderful Inquisitor, Mhyrra.^^_**

* * *

><p>After taking a breather on the balcony, the two came back down. The sun was beginning to set.<p>

Mhyrra decided to start with Cole, at least she already had some inkling both as to where she would find him and what she would say to him.

That _was_ the plan, until, as they headed towards the tavern, they both heard the ruckus coming from the upper floor of the smithy.

Mhyrra face-palmed.

"_Vashedan…_" She turned to Sera. "Wait for me in the tavern, apparently I need to go knock some heads together. Again."

Sera beamed, seizing her hand tightly.

"You joking? I wouldn't miss a chance to see you _flex_ for all the breeches in Ponce City!"

Mhyrra smiled, rolling her eyes as Sera trailed behind her as they entered the smithy and ascended the stairs.

The scene came into view just in time to see Cassandra scuffling with Varric, shoving him against a railing by his shoulders, face the portrait of fury.

"You _knew_ where Hawke was_ all along!_" She bellowed in his face.

Varric tore off her hands, expression defiant.

"You're _damned right_ I did!" He yelled back.

Cassandra's face twisted further.

"You _conniving_ little _shit!_" She swung at him with a right hook, but he ducked under it and ran around both her and the table, keeping it between him and her.

"You _kidnapped me!_ You _interrogated me!_ What did you expect?!" He fired at her.

Mhyrra was genuinely contemplating letting them hash it out first before interfering, but for one, she didn't want Varric to lose any limbs over this, and two, she could tell this wouldn't go anywhere until someone forced Cassandra to calm down.

With that thought in mind, she stood between the both of them, arm held out and facing Cassandra. She barely caught the look of relieved gratitude Varric sent her.

"Enough! Both of you!"

Cassandra grew even more livid, rage momentarily trumping her sense.

"You're taking _his_ side?!"

In the blink of an eye, Cassandra suddenly found herself pressed up against the beam behind her, Mhyrra's right arm shoved against her sternum, the other pining her hand above her head, as harlequin eyes bored into her honey ones.

"You have two options in this scenario, Cassandra. Either you loosen up, or I _squeeze_. Unlike Sera, I'm fairly certain you won't enjoy how I squeeze. Though _also_ unlike with Sera," She applied more force and tightened her grip. "I have no intention of being as _gentle_."

"_Woof..._" Sera muttered with a day-dreamy expression. Before snapping to Varric with a suspicious squint. "Hey Dwarfy, I better not find any of that in those stupid books of yours! Me and Myrri's snuggle-time ain't for noble arsehole shites to read about!"

"Farthest thing from my mind right now Buttercup, believe me." Varric mumbled, not taking his eyes off the scene I front of him.

After a few moments, Cassandra finally relaxed a smidge, and Mhyrra felt fairly confident she had gotten the point, backing off and letting Cassandra recompose herself as she breathed deep.

But once again, ever a woman of her principles, that same bravery and determination that had earned her Mhyrra's respect despite their differences of opinion, would not let her abandon the matter nor what she had to say about it so easily. As Mhyrra moved to stand beside Varric, she looked at them both as she began speaking again.

"We _needed_ someone to _lead_ this Inquisition." Cassandra pressed. "First, Leliana and I searched for the Hero of Ferelden, Warden-Commander Jolena Surana, but she had vanished, and Leliana did not know where she had gone. _Then_ we looked for _Hawke_, but she was gone too. We _thought_ it all connected, but **_no_**."

Her burning stare and furious scowl turned towards Varric once more.

"It was _just __**you**_." She snarled. "_You __**kept**_ her from us!"

"The Inquisition _has_ a leader! And a damn great one too!" Varric volleyed back, sweeping at Mhyrra with his arms.

"Flattering _me_ isn't going to get you anywhere with _her_, Varric." Mhyrra drawled under her breath.

If either heard her, they ignored it as Cassandra marched on.

"Hawke would been at the Conclave! If _anyone _could have saved Most Holy…!" She repeated once more, though she sounded even weaker than she had earlier.

"As we've already gone over, Cassandra, we all saw, felt and _experienced_ what happened at the Conclave, myself more than most. Of which I was also the _only survivor_, if you'll recall, and we're _still_ not even certain how _I_ managed _that much._" Mhyrra reminded tersely. "If Hawke had been there, _maybe_ she could have prevented Divine Justinia from dying, or this whole mess from even starting in the first place. _Maybe _she would have survived alongside me, and then _maybe_ we'd have _two_ badass Inquisitors kicking this chaos' arse and taking names.

Certainly, those are some possibilities. You know what I think is the **_much_**likelier one? If Hawke had been at the Conclave, she'd have **_died_** along with everyone else, and the world would be one extraordinary woman and hero poorer, right it needs as many as inhumanly possible!"

"**_Exactly!_**" Varric hollered. "See what I mean by great leader? Someone that has some damn sense in their heads, and a chest cavity that isn't empty! I was _protecting my friend!_ Strange concept to you, I know! Now we see that's why _you're_ not the one in charge, thank Andraste! I mean, what was I supposed to think or say? "Oh, it's ok Hawke, _this_ zealot's _not_ crazy and definitely won't chain you up and drag you by your feet if you refuse!"?"

Cassandra, fuming noisily, still sharp, seized onto the "chink" in Mhyrra's reasoning.

"Varric is a liar, Inquisitor. A _snake_. Even _after_ the Conclave, when we needed Hawke _most_, Varric _kept_ her from us!" She countered.

"She's with us _now_! We're on the same side!" Varric riposted.

Cassandra sneered. "We _all_ know who's 'side' you're on, _Varric_. It will _never_ be the Inquisition's."

_Here_, Mhyrra stood between them again, arms crossed and staring down at her.

"Varric's decision and actions were not the most practical, I can grant you that. You know what they _are_? _Human_. I will be the _absolute __**last**_ person to blame him for putting his friends, his _family_ first. I would most certainly have done the exact same thing, if I was in his shoes, as I would still hope you would as well.

You don't discard and abandon your bonds and your people in the name of pragmatism or expediency, Cassandra. It's by fighting with your head, but _fuelled_ by your heart and soul, that the greatest heroes accomplish the impossible. Why do you think I'm fighting? So that every soul in Thedas has a chance to do just that, to keep and forge new bonds, forge Thedas into a world worth living in, living for. No Maker required.

Varric _could_ have brought you straight to Hawke herself, let her tell you on her own whether or not she wanted to help you. But be honest. At such a point, all out of options as you would have been, would you really have just let her go if she said no? _When_ she said no? More likely, you would have forced her deeper and deeper into the situation against her will, until she either had no choice, or more likely she caved under her own conscience telling her she _had_ to help.

And given her current state, one could hardly argue that would have been for the best. For her _or_ for us. But you wouldn't have cared, would you? You would have forced her, one way or the other, to 'do her duty'.

Even if said duty was originally that of the Chantry and your Seekers. A duty at which they failed _spectacularly_, Hawke amongst both the victims and the few to actually try to do something about it, even though she didn't have to. Yet you keep defending them, despite how illogical it seems to others. Do I need to get a mirror, or will Varric's chest hair suffice?"

When Mhyrra finished, the fight appeared to have gone out of Cassandra completely, face and posture placid. She turned, leaning her arms onto the railing, head lowering.

"He did bring Hawke. Late perhaps, but Hawke is with us." She spoke quietly. "As are you." She added softly. She turned her head slightly to the left.

"Go, Varric. Just…go."

Varric stared at her back a moment, before turning to descend the stairs, passing by Mhyrra and Sera, who made no move to stop him.

"Varric." Mhyrra called after him. "While I meant what I said about understanding your reasons, I do hope that you realize that keeping anything _else_ from us from this point onwards would only end in disaster, for yourself most of all."

He nodded sombrely. "I understand."

"Good. Now, where did you leave Cole? Also, did you manage to find Hawke?"

He shook his head. "Not yet. I was checking in here when Seeker jumped me. As for the kid, after we tried to help him walk it off, Solas wanted to take him back to his room, but then the kid just went poof. Back to his usual spot I imagine. Solas is probably with him now."

She nodded, turning back to Cassandra as Varric finished his exit.

A small pause during which they could faintly hear the hammers pounding downstairs. Sera turned to Mhyrra, uncertain what they were to do now. Mhyrra for her part was mulling said question.

"I…_believed him_."

Both turned simultaneously at Cassandra's words.

"He spun his story for me, and I _swallowed it_. If I'd just _explained_ what was at stake…! If I'd just made him _understand_…!"

She pulled back from the railing, shambling over to a nearby chair.

"But I didn't, did I?" She stated as she folded into it. "I didn't explain _why_ we needed Hawke. Instead, like a witless zealot, I merely pressed the urgency of my own beliefs onto him, believing reasoning and faith would make him break, _had_ made him break. When in truth, as you said, time and time again, trust and bonds have proven to be far stronger things.

I should have been more careful. I should have been smarter."

She lowered her gaze to the floor, chin almost touching her chest.

"I'm such a _fool_. I don't _deserve_ to be here…"

A beat, before Mhyrra sighed as she palmed her face, Sera rolling her eyes with her.

"Good galloping _grief_." Mhyrra groaned. "What _is it_ with the best people _always_ being the ones with the lowest view of themselves?"

"I know, right? Complete nutters." Sera vouched.

"Though I suppose the opposite _would_ be a thousand times worse." Mhyrra conceded aloud.

"True that."

Cassandra raised her head in bewilderment at the two women's words.

"_You two_ think I'm amongst the "_best people_"?" She sputtered.

Mhyrra gestured out the window.

"Have you _looked_ at our Inquisition, Cassandra? We're _all_ flawed, in some way or another, striving to do better than we did the day before. The fact that your virtues outweigh your flaws by a cartload is one thing. That you recognize your flaws is another, as is taking blame for imagined faults of your own and constantly second-guessing everything you do.

But that you, despite everything, hold on to your heart enough to value doing what is right above doing what the Chantry or your Seekers would dictate? To keep soldiering on, even though you think you might be wrong, and if you do make a mistake, you fully admit to it and own up to it?

_That_ is the reason why you've earned my respect, even if we often disagree on many things. The fact that you're one of the rare few unafraid to butt heads with me in the name of what you believe in only furthers the sentiment.

There _needs_ to be people like you. It's what keeps us grounded, honest, sharp and strong. If there wasn't, we'd doubtless wind up no better than Corypheus. Or worse, the Orlesian Court."

Cassandra joined the two in a brief laugh, before quieting and breathing deeply, looking Mhyrra in the eye.

"I want you to know…I have no regrets."

Mhyrra patiently waited for her to continue.

"Maybe if we'd found Hawke or The Hero of Ferelden, The Maker wouldn't have needed to send you. But he did. I know that isn't what you believe. But it is what _I_ believe. You're…not what I'd pictured, to say the least. But if I've learned _anything_…"

She rose from her seat.

"It's that I know _less_ than nothing."

Mhyrra and Sera graced her with smiles, the former patting her on the shoulder.

"Such is the very definition of a truly wise person, Cassandra. If more people knew it and realized it, half our work would already be done for us."

"But where would the fun in that be?" Cassandra quipped wryly.

Both other women stared.

"Myrri…Did I get knocked on the head, or did _Cassandra_ just crack a _joke_?

"Yes. Yes she did Sera." Mhyrra mused.

"Andraste's _hairy eyeball_, someone holler up the Chantry! This needs its own line in the Chant!" Sera whooped.

"I already _told_ you, it's not hair, it's-!" She caught herself as the other two's grins grew. "I-I mean that's…No, clearly there is just no winning against you two." She sighed.

"Don't you forget it!" Sera chirped as she hugged herself around Mhyrra's waist, Mhyrra squeezing back.

Even Cassandra could not help but crack a smile "How could anyone? The two of you are a walking reminder of it everywhere you go."

Sera giggled, Mhyrra smiled.

"Though isn't there somewhere else you should be right now?"

Mhyrra nodded as her and her belle headed towards the stairs.

"I need to go try and teach Cole the same thing I just told you: Life is all about Learning."

Cassandra nodded at their backs. "I truly wish you luck then, Inquisitor. For everyone's sake."

Mhyrra waved back as they disappeared into the lower floor.

Once outside, Mhyrra breathed deep of the cool evening air, no doubt delighting Sera who still had her arms around her.

"Already this late, and I still have the two I was actually supposed to be helping to go."

"Pah! We'll finish up with those two right quick, then you and me can just relax, rolling around under the stars!" Sera proclaimed.

Mhyrra puffed out a laugh.

"You are _incorrigible_!"

Sera blinked. "In-co-wha? Is that a fancy word for randy?"

"No, never mind." Mhyrra assured as she grinned and pulled Sera forward.

They spotted Bull on their way, who nodded his horns towards them. Up two flights of stairs, they emerged only to see a distinct absence of Cole.

Mhyrra blinked. "Well that complicates things."

Sera harrumphed. "Leave it to Creepy to make things hard."

Next stop was Solas' room, on their way to which they crossed paths with Varric leaning against a table. They stopped for a moment.

"Cassandra's calmed down. I think you can take your hand of your crossbow." Mhyrra half-cracked at him.

"Define "calmed down" for me in terms of who or what she's punching right now." Varric answered drolly. He leaned back, standing straight as he faced her. "I wasn't trying to keep secrets. I told the Inquisition everything that seemed important…at the time."

Mhyrra sighed and clasped his shoulder, kneeling to do so properly.

"I know Varric. As I said, I understand your reasons for keeping quiet. You never would have done so otherwise." She assured him.

He chuckled briefly. "Maker, you sound just like Hawke used to. Still haven't found her by the way." He sighed. "I keep hoping…none of this is real. For me _and_ for Hawke. That maybe it's all some bullshit from the Fade, and it'll just…disappear." He sighed again, deeper this time. "I _know_ I need to do better. I'm sorry."

His words seemed to strike a chord in Sera, who seemed to shiver at them, expression muddling. Mhyrra clearly noticed it, but had no choice but to note to address it later, among other things.

"I promise we'll talk more about all this later Varric. Right now I need to find Cole."

Varric blinked. "Wait the kid's gone now too?"

"Well probably not _gone_, but he's not in his "usual spot", so we're trying to see if Solas can help find him."

All three of them entered Solas' room, only to find the elf in a similar fit of focused searching, even if it was sitting cross-legged and meditating rather than running around.

"Any luck?" Mhyrra asked, certain he was looking for the same person they were.

"Not yet. His traces are inherently hard to pick up, though I do not claim to be as familiar with them as I would like." Solas answered calmly as he opened his eyes and rose.

"Well if it isn't in its little hidey-hole, and it isn't with Baldy, then where the pissballs _is it_?" Sera pestered.

Solas raised his eyebrows.

"Such concern is unlike you Sera, especially when it comes to Cole."

"Hey, if _nobody_ knows where it is, then we're _all_ shafted!" Sera protested.

Illumination struck Mhyrra as she recalled something from earlier, snapping her fingers. "I think I know where to find him."

They all turned in time to see her stride out the door.

"Myrri! Wait for me!" Sera rushed after her, Varric and Solas following suit.

Mhyrra led them up the main tower stairs to the door to her room.

"Uhh, Myrri? Why would it be in here?"

Mhyrra didn't answer, instead pushing open the door and marching inside.

Sure enough there was Cole, sitting on the edge of her bed with his legs drawn up to his chest again.

As the others stood still, uncertain what to say or do, Mhyrra calmly walked up, before sitting next to him, leaning back on her hands.

"Hey there Cole."

Cole made no overt movement to acknowledge her, though his head did shift up a little.

"I'm sorry. I can go now if I'm bothering you."

"No no, it's quite alright. Stay as long as you need. As long as you like. We were just worried about you. None of us knew where you'd gone off to until now." Mhyrra assured gently. "Though I have to ask: am I really such a ray of sunshine to you that my room feels like the safest place you could go?"

The faintest of nods.

"Balmy with the heat from her soul's fire, high above the crashing waves where the storm can't, won't reach me." He mumbled.

Mhyrra easily deciphered his meaning.

"The storm being Hawke."

Again, a faint bobbing.

"Roiling, boiling, drowned and drowning in a sea of tangled hurt. Not just hers, but everyone's. She carries them all with her, bowing under the load, because she thinks it's all her fault, that the weight on her shoulders and the burden in her heart is what she deserves, who she is…" He rambled as he appeared to do his thing once more.

"Well clearly it didn't work if you can still feel her from up here." Mhyrra remarked.

This time Cole raised his head to meet her eyes, shaking his head.

"Not feeling, remembering. I can't hear her when she's far and you're here, near, radiant and comforting."

"Cole if you keep comparing me with such sincerity to some sort of almighty goddess, you'll make my head burst." Mhyrra laughed. "Not to mention put Varric and Solas out of part of their self-acquired jobs."

"Hey, there's so much of you to honour and worship, we'd probably _need_ a three-man team!" Varric joked.

"Hey! _I'm_ the only one doing any Myrri-worshipping here, and _I'm_ a one-woman army!" Sera boasted.

All three of them burst out laughing, Solas opting to simply smile instead, and _Cole _did the same as he raised his head further, even lowering his feet to the floor.

"You fracture the fear, banish the sadness and bring light to the soul wherever you go." He tilted his head. "Are you sure you're not a spirit?" Immediately he frowned, the effect comical. "No, spirits are only one thing, you're a lot. Valour, Strength, Wisdom, Command, Patience, Compassion, Love-"

"Okay okay, parshaara! That's enough Cole, really!" Mhyrra puffed through her mirth, grinning from ear to ear, feeling utterly flattered as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"And no, Cole. I'm not a spirit, or a goddess. I'm just a woman who is who she is and who does what she thinks and feels is right. Considering our relative success for the most part, and that countless others seem to share my sentiments of what is "right", then either I'm the luckiest broad in the history of Thedas, or I must be doing _something_ right. And there's no feeling quite like that in the world, Cole. Hopefully I can teach you that."

Here Cole became downcast again.

"I'm _trying_ to learn. It's hard. Difficult to remember a lot of things. Nothing that sticks but the hurt, and how to help the hurt. Can't remember, how to learn how you always fix things the best way, even when I don't know, don't see how, always trying once and striking true."

"That's where you're _wrong_, Cole." She countered. "I do make mistakes. But then I just make another attempt at it, as many times as I have to, again and again, each time wiser and stronger, until I get it right, learning and growing from it. Like I've been doing for the better part of the today." She took his hand in hers. "Like I'm doing right now. Not wiping it clean because I'm afraid of messing up."

"It's easier that way…" He protested weakly.

"What's _easy_ isn't often what's _best_, Cole. Let alone what's _right._" Mhyrra proclaimed firmly.

Cole let out a small whine, raising his free hand to his head.

"Alright, maybe that's enough lessons for one evening." She conceded as she squeezed his hand and shoulder. "Will you be alright until the morning?"

He nodded, rising to his feet slowly and heading to the door, Solas taking him by the shoulder. He paused on the threshold.

"She's down in the dungeons where the old thing broke a hole in its cage. That's where I last heard her before I shut my ears."

Mhyrra smiled brightly, same as Varric.

"That's a huge help Cole. Thank you."

This seemed to put a whole new spring in Cole's step, his face brightening and his posture straightening, before he turned and he and Solas finished walking out, the elf smiling to her in gratitude and approval as well.

As the door closed, Mhyrra breathed deep and slow.

"Two birds down, one Hawke to go."

"And then it's grass-smushing time! Come on! You need it! You'll feel a lot better!" Sera promised.

Mhyrra chortled. "And so will _you_, love. I can promise you that, assuming I don't have to _knock_ some sense into Hawke rather than talk it, if you know what I mean."

"Let me just grab Zinger. No way I'm letting that nutter lay a finger on you." Sera declared.

Mhyrra chuckled, touched nonetheless. "I'd tell you that won't be necessary, but I know there'd be no point arguing with you." She stood up, turning to Sera and Varric.

"Come on, let's go mend a hawk's broken wings."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>_ I thought about doing it all in one go, but this piece already felt both long enough and as a good cutting point.  
>That, plus I really felt that the part where Mhyrra finally tackles helping Hawke deserved a full effort part on it's own.<br>It'll be here soon, I promise!^^  
>Please let me know what you think, I'm always up for talking about my works!<br>Cheers, Warm Tidings and Happy Holidays everybody! Y'All are Awesome and Wonderful!^^


	4. Mending Broken Wings (Part 2)

**_Disclaimer:_** **_Dragon Age characters, settings, and all in-game dialogue property of Bioware. I only own my Hawke, Roxanne, and my wonderful Inquisitor, Mhyrra.^^_**

* * *

><p>After letting Sera grab Zinger at her insistence, all three of them crossed through the courtyard under the stars to the dungeon's only entrance. It was currently empty, so there was only a quartet of guards on mandatory rotation, who jumped at attention as they passed.<p>

Considering Corypheus had command of an Archdemon, who knows what other winged monstrosities he could potentially have use the hole in the wall as an entry point?

Currently however, the only occupant they found in the otherwise empty blasted chamber was merely _named_ after a winged beast, and even then, seated perilously on the edge of the abruptly torn walkway, hunched over and gazing emptily out the hole into the distance, it was clear whatever wings she might have once had, had long since been clipped.

Time to start remedying to that.

All day Mhyrra had been dispensing a listening ear and calm advice. With the occasional dabble of some tough love. From what she'd understood, she and Hawke had once been of similar dispositions, and perhaps still were.

But Roxanne Hawke was not merely a woman who needed to be helped mend the image she now had of the world and, much more poignantly, herself. Nor was she a scared child who didn't know how to deal with new feelings or people.

She was someone who needed help getting her head out of her arse.

But like any good warrior, unless you were _so_ ludicrously more 'powerful' than your opponent, which she did not believe she was for a second, you don't go straight for the overhead blow unless you want to either trip or get a blade in the gut. You needed to scratch the armour, dent and chip it until you see the red of the problem's heart.

In this case, her softening blow came in the shape of a charming, hirsute dwarf.

"Hawke. There you are." Varric spoke up softly as he trotted up to her, Mhyrra and Sera hanging back for now.

Roxanne didn't turn, though she did answer.

"Varric. Sorry for sulking off on everyone like some gritless brat. Some help I turned out to be." Her voice was quiet, flat.

"Urgh, Hawke it's only been a day!" Varric protested. "Come on Roxxy, lighten up!" He hoped dipping into the nickname he'd _finally_ given her after _so much_ prodding back in the day, would at least shake her up a little.

An accurate gamble, seeing as Roxanne finally cracked a twitch of her lips corners, straightening a tad.

Maybe a softening blow would be all they needed tonight, Mhyrra pondered.

"I remember when you finally started calling me that." Hawke mused. "After we got back from the fiasco at Chateau Haine, and I'd practically strapped you to a chair until you caved to calling me something other than 'Waffles'."

"I remember." Varric responded with a feigned groan. "Rivaini and Aveline were _particularly_ _eager_ to help you tie me up."

"Yep." The corner twitched further. "Admittedly, still not a very original effort on your part, but at least it was…something." She trailed off.

Varric grew forlorn. "Now why can't you look at what you did, what you're doing right now, in the same way, especially when it was a whole lot better than just 'something'!"

"_Because_ what I **did** _was and is_ why the world is so **screwed** right now, Varric!" Her suddenly yelling as she stood, rounding on him, startled him into backing up.

Seeing her best friend backing away from her sobered her right quick, raising her armoured hand to cover her face as she heaved a world-weary sigh. You'd think she was about to start crying.

"If I hadn't been so _gullible_…if I'd seen the prideful, _stupid_ little girl instead of a cheery younger sister…if I'd seen the _monster_ instead of the man…"

"Hey!" Varric barked. "_None _of that is on you, Roxanne!" Recognizing the situation as too serious for nicknames right now, he pushed further. "If Thedas needs someone to blame, they can pin it on **me**! If _I_ hadn't lead us all on that Maker-sodding Expedition…If _I_ hadn't lead you straight to Corypheus' prison, you _and _the world wouldn't be dealing with _half_ of this crap right now!"

Hawke balked, as if he'd just told her he was part Qunari.

"_You_ were only trying to help _me_!"

"**Exactly!** And _you_ were just trying to help **_everybody_**!" He hollered, trying desperately to make her see. "You tried as hard as you can, and you know what? For all that me, Aveline, Fenris and Isabela always gave you grief about sticking your nose were it didn't need to be, we ALL think you did just _great_!

But you can't blame yourself or your help for the shit we all pulled anyway! Anders wound up with a Demon howling in his head, _tricked_ you, _betrayed _you, blowing up the Chantry and kicking of a war, and _you_ shanked him in the ribs for his crimes, even if I know it felt like tearing your arm off! Merrill practically had to kill her _mother_ because of her damn crazy ideas, but _you_ never forced her to push things that far, and _you_ sure as shit didn't tell Marethari you couldn't handle any demon that came our way!

And all this isn't even getting into everything the _rest_ of us, and not to mention the **rest of the world **pulled, even while all you tried to do was help! **_It's not your fault, Roxanne!_**"

Silence as the wind howled in through the chasm in the wall.

"Yes…**_it is_**." Hawke ground out harshly, full of self-loathing, as she tightened the fist at her side.

"I was your **_leader_**. You were my**_ family_**. I was supposed to **_take care_** of you.

The truth? The nasty, horrible truth that the world would shudder in horror and disgust if it ever found out and believed it? I didn't even **_care_** what happened to the _city_, or the _world_, as long as _you all_ were safe and happy!

But what do I even have to _show for it_ in the end? _Hmm?!_" She demanded as she stomped a foot forward. "A city in _flames_, a world in **ruins**, my mother **_dead_**…and my family **_shattered_**."

Like a snuffed candle, the fire disappeared and Roxanne crumpled onto all fours, head hanging as tears streamed silently from her eyes.

"I'm no _hero_…I'm more selfish than Isabela ever was...I'm a bigger _fool_ than Merrill ever was…and I'm a greater **_monster _**than Anders could have ever _dreamed_ to be…"

Dead quiet. Varric was completely floored, utterly lost as to what to do or even say, excruciatingly pained to see his greatest friend hurting so _terribly_. Sera looked on, genuinely downcast and teary-eyed, Zinger still slung to her back and drawing it the furthest thing from her mind.

They both snapped out of it when they heard the wood creaking.

Mhyrra stood before Hawke, arms crossed and gazing down at her, stare not unkind but unreadable.

"So tell me then. By your own reasoning, what exactly would be stopping me from shoving you off this mountain right this instant, dealing you the same punishment as them?"

Varric and Sera both started. Varric clamped onto her leg and Sera ran up to jump on her back, knotting herself around her torso.

"_Myrri!_ Did you go _completely batty?!_" Sera shrieked in her ear.

Neither Roxanne nor Mhyrra budged.

"You wouldn't." the former responded without emotion.

"…You're right, I could never do such a thing in a million years." Mhyrra admitted, uncrossing her arms and letting them hang loose.

The other two deflated with relief, releasing her.

"But there are others in the world, some of them within this very Inquisition, who would. Some of them even with a sick glee. And I'm curious to know what your answer to them would be."

"…I don't have one."

"I think you do." Mhyrra countered. "The same reason why you _would_ fight back if anyone tried. The same reason why I would never do it. Because you still have people in this world you still care for, and who care _for you_. And you _know_ it."

Hawke lifted her head, eyes bleary.

"What…?"

"Hawke, you tried so hard to keep your family safe, tried to shoulder all their burdens and their mistakes. And while they might have turned out 'better' for it, barring obvious exception, all you end up from it is **broken**. Now how is that fair, let alone family? Family helps _each other_."

She crouched down.

"And I firmly believe that if you would just _let them_, if you tell them _where you are_, they'll come running, screaming and shouting about where their big sister is. Or in the case of this Fenris fellow from what I gather, spouse. I can promise you they'll be a place waiting for them here." Mhyrra assured. "Just as there is still one for you, if you still chose it.

So let them, Hawke. Let your _family_ help you shoulder the burden of _you_ for a change."

Roxanne sat there, blinking away the tears, shaking.

"I…I_ can't_." She pleaded.

"Yes. You can." Mhyrra retorted simply. "Far be it from me to tell you that you should, but sending a few ravens is hardly impossible compared to slaying the Arishok or saving the Gallows."

Roxanne let out a choked laugh.

"Well it's hardly as if I could _stop_ you."

"It's your choice, Hawke." Mhyrra riposted quietly, standing back.

Moments ticked by, then Roxanne swivelled back shakily onto her knees, turning towards a hopeful looking Varric.

"…_Just_…Just _send the bloody ravens before I come to my senses_…" She uttered weakly, shoving her head in her hands.

Varric allowed himself a fraction of a second to look more relieved than Mhyrra had ever seen him, before he turned to her, looking serious.

"I need a slick quill, quick-drying ink and Leliana's fastest birds."

"Varric, I've _seen_ that dwarven-forged pen you use, and I've never seen you use anything _but_ quick-drying ink." Mhyrra quipped with a wry grin. "For the rest though, tell Leliana to give you anything you need."

Varric allowed himself a chuckle. "I know. I just always wanted to say that."

Hawke burst into a laughing fit in her hands that sounded unmistakeably mixed with crying.

Softening, Varric stepped forward and took her by the hand, tugging at her gently to stand.

"Come one Roxxy. You'll have to sign or else they'll never believe me."

The fit sparked up again, but she nonetheless stood, shaky but she stood, starting to follow Varric to the door.

Varric paused as he passed Mhyrra, looking up at her dead in the eyes to convey total sincerity.

"Thanks Mhyrra."

She smirked in response.

"Why, Master Tethras, I believe that is the absolute _first_ time I've ever heard you use my _name_. Nevertheless, _I_ did little. This never would have been possible without your masterful touch and flair." That last bit was nothing short of honesty. Who knew the dwarven version of a softening blow was the equivalent of a sledgehammer?

Varric chuckled. "Yep, what would you ever do without me, Sparky?"

"…Really Varric?" Mhyrra deadpanned, though the grin was still in place. "You couldn't have picked something that doesn't refer to the obvious fact that I have a penchant for lightning magic? Or that at least doesn't sound so similar to Dorian's?"

"Nope, sorry, better nicknames are reserved for those who tie me to a chair while inappropriately handling Bianca." Varric still shivered at the memory even through his own grin, Roxanne faintly smiling behind him.

"Don't tempt me."

"What? "Myrri" is taken." A nod to the smiling Sera. "And besides, you 'light the spark of hope and goodness wherever you go', remember?" He explained with his grin growing cheekier.

"…_Good night_, Smartass Dwarf."

"And a good evening to you, maladies!" He tossed back, waving, as he and Roxanne disappeared through the door.

"Is she…gonna be alright?" Sera asked with a worried glance to Mhyrra.

She shrugged her shoulders. "In all brutal honesty? I don't know. I'd like to believe she'll be _better_, though I can't say when exactly, and evidently, I'm not the best person to help her. I never claim to have all the perfect answers, Sera. I just tried as best as I could, and now it's out of my hands. The rest, whatever it may be, lies with her and those who still care for her." She explained quietly, looking towards the door.

"You don't?"

"Not really." Sera looked as if she'd just swallowed an egg whole. "But I would appreciate the chance to come to do so. Which would be rather hard if she winds up making a martyr of herself. Hence…" She trailed off, peering at Sera with a lopsided smile and quirked brows.

Sera cackled. "Oh, you great big _softie_, you."

"Shh. Don't tell anyone." Mhyrra mock-mimed.

Sera laughed again before quieting. She looked down before speaking in a small tone uncommon for her.

"Look, m'sorry."

Now Mhyrra's quirked brows where from confusion.

"For what?"

"About before. Thinking you might actually toss her over. _Piss_, I _know you better_ than that, shite-damnit!" Sera fretted.

Mhyrra laid a hand on her shoulder to still her.

"Sera, you also know me well enough to know I could hardly get upset at you for that, considering the obvious circumstances. Far better that than knowing you would just placidly stand by while I _murdered_ someone."

Sera blinked, seeing the point.

"But I also saw you earlier, after what Varric said. What's _really_ eating you, love?"

Sera looked to the side.

"Just…what Varric said. About still wanting to think none of this shite is real, and findin' out the hard way you need to do better?" She sighed, lowering her eyes. "I guess we all really _should_ start carryin' round' mirrors everywhere we go…"

Mhyrra clasped her other shoulder.

"Sera, what have I been telling _everyone_ **all day**? While you were standing _right there_ next to me the whole time?

Really living is about making mistakes, learning, growing from it and to never stop trying with all you heart." She cupped Sera's chin and lifted her eyes to hers, smiling. "The fact that you're standing here, telling me all this, means I've hopefully managed to teach that to not one, not two, not three, but _five_ people today. I'd call that a success any day of my life."

Despite being warmed at the words, Sera rolled her eyes exaggeratedly with a theatrical huff. "Can you even turn it off?"

"For you, malady? Never."

"_Ugh_." Sera feigned. Then she began pulling Mhyrra along towards the door.

"Where are…?"

"What? I _told_ you it would be grass-smushing time after we finished with everyone's frowny faces!" She cackled. "I'll show you 'seeing stars'!"

Mhyrra sighed, closing her eyes briefly, and dug in in her heels, grinding them to a halt. When Sera turned to look at her, puzzled, she yanked her up by the hand into her arms, Sera yipping in response.

"Sera. After everything that's happened today, and everything we'll subsequently have to get done tomorrow, we're going to need our sleep." She stated firmly. "If you're _really_ going to insist we _dance_ tonight, it's going to be in my room, "blitz" level, and with extra sizzle." She peered into Sera's now-wide gaze. "Still feeling up to it?"

Sera shivered.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ _Welp. Not gonna claim I'm the master of emotional drama. But hey, as Mhyrra said, you try and you learn!^^_  
><em>And to do that, I would very much appreciate any feedback you guys can give me!<em>  
><em>Cheers, Warm Tidings and Happy Holidays to You and All Your Kin Everyone! Y'All are Awesome and Wonderful!<em>


	5. Taking Flight

**_Disclaimer:_** **_Dragon Age characters, settings, and all in-game dialogue property of Bioware. I only own my Hawke, Roxanne, and my wonderful Inquisitor, Mhyrra.^^_**

* * *

><p>"Ow my achin' <em>everything<em>." Sera groaned as she stretched, both of them out of bed and dressed.

"You're the one who asked for it." Mhyrra supplied with crossed arms and a cheeky grin.

Sera returned it in full, winking as she brought her head back forward.

"Worth. Every. Kink."

Rolling her eyes, Mhyrra strode over to the door and held it open for Sera to saunter through before shutting it and descending into the pits of mayhem that this day was invariably going to become.

Back in the War Room, this time she only sent for Hawke, Varric and her advisors, along with Dorian, Solas and Blackwall. Between their member with the best knowledge of Tevinter History, their most experienced connoisseur of unorthodox magic, and a senior Warden, they would be tackling the question Corypheus from all angles. There was no need to include anyone else if it was only going to increase the risk of things blowing up again.

She could have potentially told Sera she could sit this out as well if she wanted, but besides having neither the want nor need to do so, that would be like telling a hound not to chase after a skeleton.

The doors opened, Varric the first to enter, Roxanne behind him.

"Top of the morning!" Varric tossed. He looked as exhausted as Hawke, but the twinkle in his eyes told Mhyrra that letters had indeed been sent, and just how he felt about that.

"Varric." She greeted. She turned to Roxanne. "Hawke."

Said woman raised her eyes to hers. Tired and unreadable, she nonetheless offered a small half-smile.

"Inquisitor. Thanks for the do-over, I guess. Hopefully I'll actually be able to tell you something useful this time."

"Think nothing of it. After all, no sense in pilling more critique on you. I'd hope your compatriots will be doing quite enough of that when they get here."

Roxanne groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm regretting sending those damn letters from the moment Varric pulled me through signing them. But then at least, I get to hear just how they think I cocked things up right before we all get torched."

Mhyrra would have sighed, but let it slide entirely. At least she had actually went through with it. That was as good as they were going to get at this point.

Thankfully the doors opened, and in strode all three advisors, Solas and Blackwall, all offering morning greetings.

"Thank you all so much for agreeing to get the early worm." Mhyrra joked. "Where's Dorian though?"

"_Here_." Said man grumbled as he ambled through the door, rubbing his eyes. "I do hope this is important, I have a very specific morning routine I just had to interrupt, not to mention I didn't get the best sleep."

"Dorian." Mhyrra chimed sweetly. "_Manners._"

Dorian stopped short, lowering his hand to see Hawke standing there, smirking at his usual antics that the rest of their little group had long since gotten used to. Scrambling to recover himself, he hastily tried to erase his blunder.

"Ah, uhm, good morning, serah Hawke, everyone!" He rambled breathlessly, bowing in greeting.

"No need to be so contrite, sir Dorian." Roxanne assured with whimsy. "I myself find my person hardly worth the effort of getting up in the morning, let alone that the information I bring is merely on the subject of the abomination that nearly singed you all to a crisp. Egad, I _shudder_ in my soul to think I interrupted your _beauty sleep."_

Dorian loosed a long-suffering sigh, palming his brow as he took a place next to the others, who barely hid their smirks. Though Varric was smirking more at the sight that Dorian's antics had managed to draw Roxanne a little further out of the ditch she'd thrown herself in.

"Indeed, finally getting onto the subject of said crag-faced egomaniac," Mhyrra cut in before any more shenanigans could ensue, though she herself still couldn't help but crack a smile at them. At the moment though, it was time to be serious as she turned to Roxanne. "Varric said that you fought Corypheus before?"

"Fought and _killed_." Roxanne corrected, nodding. "The Grey Wardens were holding him in some remote prison in the Vinmark Mountains. But then he somehow used his connection to the Darkspawn to influence them."

"What? That's impossible!" Blackwall protested. "There'd be no reason for the Wardens to lock up such a threat instead of slaying it on the spot!"

"Well, maybe not the Grey Wardens of _today_, sir." Roxanne countered. "But to my understanding and experience of it all, Corypheus had originally been imprisoned _centuries_ ago, quite possibly by the very first Grey Wardens ever if we're truly to believe his claims of being one of the Original Magisters who first unleashed the Taint on Thedas and, ergo, one of the very first Darkspawn in existence."

"We have little solid, reliable evidence either way, but lacking an alternative theory, it would at least be most cautious to consider the matter for the most part true, but with a _large_ pinch of salt." Dorian supplied. "It does raise the question though, if he could reach out to the Wardens' minds, why did none of this catastrophe happen sooner?"

"Because he could only start doing so once the seal had finally started to _weaken_, some number of years ago now. And when _that_ happened…" Here she turned her heating gaze towards Blackwall. "They conscripted my _father's_ aid and forced him to use _blood magic_ to reinforce it once more. By holding my _mother_ hostage at knife point. While she was _pregnant_ with _me_."

A ghastly silence descended upon the room.

"Typical, short-sighted, ill-thought, foolish…" Solas rambled under his breath.

"Preposterous! The Wardens would never commit such an atrocity!" Blackwall exclaimed.

"I _met_ the fallen Warden who **held the knife**, _sir_." She snarled. "At the same time I met the imbecilic Warden woman who wanted to _release_ Corypheus in order to use him as a tool against future Blights, sending the Carta after me that led us to the prison in the first place!"

She breathed once, twice. "I mean no disrespect to you, the Hero of Ferelden or any of the other truly heroic Grey Wardens of history, but for a Senior Warden, you sure seem naïvely ignorant of the lengths your own Order is willing to resort to!"

Blackwall could only descend into silence, stricken.

"Regardless." Mhyrra broke the silence before anyone else cut in. "Clearly this woman you mention must have succeeded, else we wouldn't be here now. But I thought you said you killed him?"

"I _killed_ Janeka when she wouldn't listen to reason, swallowing my bile towards Larius, the ghoulified Warden who had threatened my mother, because at least he still had enough sense to know that Corypheus was manipulating Janeka and the other Wardens to set him free. That was the reason he'd coerced my father into helping him prevent it years before, after all.

Unfortunately, after having already descended so deeply into the prison, it became that the only way out was to see things through to the end, to use my own blood to undo the seals my father had put in place, and go through Corypheus himself to reach our escape.

When he awoke, he acted all the world like he was still a millennia ago, shouting to _Dumat_ of all things, referring to how the _Dwarven Empire_ could let their structures decay so utterly, and demanding that we, his 'slaves' kneel before him. Suffice to say we told him exactly where he could shove it.

The fight was brutal, but in the end, we won. Maybe he was still weak from having just woken up, I don't know, and I didn't care.

And I didn't just _think_ I killed him!" Hawke stressed once more. "When it was over, he was _dead_ on the ground, torso singed and punched full of stab wounds! I watched him bleed out and stop twitching!" She shook her head slightly, looking at Blackwall again. "Maybe his tie to the Blight somehow brought him back…" To Dorian and Solas. "Or maybe it's old Tevinter magic…" Finally to Mhyrra. "But he was **_dead_**, I swear it!"

Mhyrra looked at the three men.

Solas shook his head. "I know of no such magic that can bring back the dead. And the true nature of the Blight is one of the rare things that the Fade does not allow me to glimpse."

"And there is most certainly no record of any Tevinter magic that can give life back to the lifeless." Dorian added. "If there was, you'd think we'd never have lost another war for the rest of eternity."

All turned to Blackwall.

The man in question could offer nothing more on the question, unease clear on his face as he shook his head.

Moments passed by, before something stuck out in Leliana's mind.

"What about the ghoulified Warden you ended up siding with?" She queried, all eyes drawn to her. "This 'Larius' fellow. Whatever happened to him, after you had slain Corypheus and escaped?"

Roxanne pondered the question, thinking back.

"After I killed Corypheus, he said he "had more clarity" now that the ancient Darkspawn was dead, that he could no longer "hear" him. He _thanked me_" she spat the words with venom "profusely for his 'freedom', before walking away, claiming it wouldn't be much longer before the Taint finally claimed him for good.

I let him go. As much as I wanted to skewer the bastard, I wanted him to _suffer_ for however much longer the Taint would take to kill him, once his 'euphoria' wore off. I assume he's either dead or mindless by now."

Silence once again as everyone ruminated.

"So, in summation," Cullen began "we know why Corypheus came to be upon us and how. And we're are now just that small amount more certain he is indeed a Darkspawn Magister, as it were. And yet, we're still no closer to finding out what his plans are beyond attempting to kill the Empress in a few months' time at the Winter Palace, or how to slay him for good." He finished with a weary sigh.

"Not quite." Roxanne replied with a grim tone. "I believe he has something to do, if not everything, with the Wardens' disappearance throughout Southern Thedas. If they've done so, it may likely be that they've fallen under Corypheus' control again."

Everyone gaped, horror-struck.

"Maker, _no_…" Blackwall whispered.

In Leliana's mind, the smiling image of a beautiful red haired, green-eyed elven woman flashed across her mind's eye, before twisting, warping into something ghastly and unrecognisable as blackness consumed her. Her hand leapt to her mouth at the same time her heart did.

_Jolena…_

Mhyrra was similarly disturbed, though on a far less personal level. Nevertheless, she was quick to leap to her most burning question.

"If that's what happened to the Wardens, do you think we can free them?"

"It's possible." Roxanne ventured. "But we _do _need to know more first." She turned to face everyone.

"I've got a friend in the Wardens. He was investigating something unrelated for me. His name is Stroud."

Here, Varric seemed surprised. "Moustache? Good to know he's still around and on our side I guess."

Roxanne nodded "The last time we spoke, he was worried about corruption in the Warden ranks. Since then…nothing."

"I'd say Corypheus would certainly qualify as corruption in the ranks." Varric vouched. "Did Moustache disappear along with the rest of the Wardens?"

"No. He told me he'd be hiding in an old smugglers cave near Crestwood."

Something didn't quite add up for Mhyrra. Sera voiced her thoughts before she herself could.

"Hang on a tick! If you didn't even know that Coryphallus was still knockin' about, what were you doin' with the Wardens?"

"The Templars in Kirkwall were using a strange form of lyrium. It was red. I'd hoped the Wardens could tell me more about it." Roxanne confessed.

Cullen grimaced, remembering perfectly, both Meredith's wicked-looking swords back in the Gallows, as well as the monsters at Haven that his former compatriots had become.

Mhyrra was of a similar thought. "Corypheus had Templars with him at Haven. They clearly looked like they'd been exposed to same sort of lyrium you're describing."

Roxanne nodded, acknowledging. "Hopefully Stroud will know more when we find him."

Everyone mulled over everything that had been said, none more so than Mhyrra. After a moment, she raised herself straighter to address everyone.

"It's a solid start, whatever the case. It may not lead to anything concrete, but we'll at least have a better picture of the situation than when we started, and it's far better than just sitting on our hands while preparing to spring a trap on Corypheus' agents at the Empress' Ball in a few months' time."

Everyone made some sign of wholehearted agreement. Mhyrra turned to Roxanne with a small smile.

"Thank you for the help Hawke. Looks like you're more hero than you thought after all."

Roxanne looked her in the eye.

"I'm doing this as much for myself as for you." She declared. "Corypheus is _my_ responsibility. I thought I'd killed him for good before. _This_ time, I'll _make sure of it_."

Again, Mhyrra fought down the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose and sigh. She realized that with this new development, they would most certainly not be able to wait for Hawke's friends to arrive, or anyone else for that matter. But she no longer had either the ability, patience or time to reassure or coddle this obsessively self-loathing woman who seemed hell-bent on becoming the next Andraste.

So instead she merely nodded her thanks once more. Then she turned to the rest, Leliana first.

"Send out Harding and her squad to scout and set up a forward camp near Crestwood. If Stroud went into hiding there, it's not unlikely others are looking for him besides us." Leliana nodded.

Next was Josephine. "Keep trying to reach out, to the Wardens, the Imperial Court, anyone whom we might need to keep within arms' reach in the mess to come. And _don't_ be hesitant to ask Leliana for 'help' if it's necessary." She nodded, though was clearly unenthused at the thought of asking for her old friend's current brand of 'help'.

"Cullen, keep building up our forces and sharpening our recruits. Call me fatalistic, but I get the shaky feeling in my bones that if the Wardens _have_ fallen under Corypheus' sway, then there sadly might just need to be some blood spilled in this disaster. If we've absolutely no other alternative, I'd rather it not be ours."

She saw Blackwall's downcast look at her mention, but ignored it. If the Wardens' minds had truly been warped _beyond_ salvation, she wasn't about to sacrifice her own people in some vainglorious attempt to appease them.

"At once Inquisitor." Cullen declared, similarly conscious of just such a scenario.

"The rest of you." She turned to her present companions. A thin smile spread across her lips.

"Gather up the others and get them up to date. It seems we have the destination of our next road trip."

"Damn right!" Sera jumped up, pumping her fist. "Savin' the day, shafting Corphineas right in the arse, and jus' bein' Big Freakin' Heroes. That's us, yeah?"

Mhyrra's smile grew.

"That's us."

* * *

><p>Mhyrra stood at the gates of Skyhold as her men raised the portcullis. Clad in her deep-red, Superbly-crafted Enchanter Armour, with a fresh coat of Felandaris Vitaar shielding her face, the Staff of Tyrdda Bright-Axe – a welcome prize from aiding a group of scholars decipher a map from some landmarks in the Hinterlands – slung to her back and her Spirit Blade strapped to her hip.<p>

She turned to Hawke beside her. The other woman merely nodded back, determined.

She turned to her companions. Her friends.

Some were evidently less enthused than others at the thought of their next adventure. Vivienne had looked positively scandalised when it had been announced to them that it was very likely that Crestwood would be raining at this time of the year. She hoped that Harding and those that left with her ahead of them some hours ago had thought to prepare properly.

And yet, as she looked at each of them in turn, not a single one showed any sign of shirking away or backing down. Warriors, mages, scoundrels, noble-wannabes, Human, Dwarf, Elf, Qunari, Tevinter, Warden…

Whatever they were before, they were the Inquisition. They were _her_ Inquisition.

"Well then!" She drew her staff and pointed out the just-opened gate. "Shall we?"

Bull huffed with a smirk, hefting up on his shoulder that Dragon-Killing Axe that Bonny woman had sold him for a good price, decked in his gleaming crimson Vanguard Armour, Dread menacingly staring out at any who cared to gaze. "Anaan!"

Varric chuckled, adjusting the cuffs of his Hunter coat, Bianca sitting across his back as always, nothing but the finest upgrades gracing Varric's pride and joy. "We'd better. Story's not gonna write itself after all. Well, at least nowhere near as well as we would. Though mostly me."

Dorian's robes swished as he struck a pose, sleek staff at the ready and palm fizzling with light. "Off to set things right and look dashing while doing it. With me here, we've already got half done, so this should be a walk in the park!"

Cole lifted the brim of his hat, his simple, unassuming leathers dull but quite functional, twin serpentine daggers glinting on his back. "People need our help. We have to go. I _want_ to go."

Vivienne heaved a long-suffering sigh, her choice of attire still outrageously more eye-catching than it appeared practical, though at least she had enough sense to add a protective frontal layer, even as she shimmered a barrier before herself. "Well, if we must."

Blackwall stood, clad head to toe in solid metal, shield and sword weighing upon him, yet he stayed tall and ready. "For the Wardens."

Solas merely smiled calmly, dull argent robes wrapped around him as he clutched his staff in his hand, tip to the ground, leaning it forward a tad. "Onward."

Cassandra was intense and straight-laced as ever, though the spirit brimming in her honey eyes was more daunting than the Burning Eye scrawled across her gleaming black plate and mail, shield at her back and hand on her sword's pommel. "Into darkness, unafraid."

"Around the corner, chocolate's made!" Sera cackled, her bright, sandy Prowler armour slim and simple, but far tougher than it looked, Zinger proudly slung across her back, Silverite shining in the sun. "But, right yeah?" She turned beaming to Mhyrra. "Lead on, oh big, beautiful Inky of ours."

Mhyrra smiled back, before about-facing and marching forward. And as they all passed underneath the gate, she spoke a final phrase into the wind.

"Once more, into the fray."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>_ _Yay! Here we are, the end of the " Pulling Ourselves Together" Arc, at long last!_  
><em>I'm perfectly aware that my attemps to flesh out what the characters are wearing fell flat on its face for the most part, and for that I apologise!^^'<em>  
><em>But really, even if I tried to fix it up, with how different every person who plays the game's craftings and setups can be, would it really make a difference?<em>  
><em>I mean I was also trying to do this without getting TOO meta, like actually reffering to Bull's axe as "The Axe Of Dragon-Slaying", which would sound ridiculous to say the least. XD<em>  
><em>Or saying that everyone is wearing plate-mail forged with Silverite.<em>  
><em>I mean I don't know, thoughts?^^<em>  
><em>Any and All Feedback appreciated!<em>  
><em>Next up, Cretswood! Hope they packed an umbrella.^^<em>

_On that note, I have a very serious question that I need help answering, and would very much appreciate if you all could tell me, even if you're not sure. Dont' be shy!^^_

_The question is: Right now, as you can clearly gather, we're not even scratching the surface of what the narrative has to offer, let alone what I intend to do of it._

_But I initial intention when I first posted, named and summarized this particular piece here on this site (gradually porting it from my dA space, where I post them simultaneously), was to indeed cover the part where the Hawke and the Fire-Thrower meet. As an the Initial Arc, along with its immediate predecessor "Gifts". And then post the rest of Mhyrra and Co.'s adventure in a subsequent one._

_But I also realize how impractical that could be, not to mention how much needlessly more un-initialy available to happy new discoverors of my story(ies) to keep the discover the narrative in a proper sequential line._

_So finally, my question is, to all of you who are no doubt much more experienced with this sort of thing, or who are just much more internaly familiar with how this site usually works best, or who just have alot more common sense than me (XD): Should I go through with that idea, and mark this 'Season' of the story as Complete, or should I just rename this one, change the summary a little, and just basically continue posting on this base?_

_PLEASE let me know in PMs, reviews or whichever you prefer, along with ANY feed back you may have, as I am ALWAYS happy to talk about my works!_

_Cheers, Warm Tidings and Happy Holidays to You and All Your Kin Everybody! Y'All Are Awesome and Wonderful!_


	6. Chasing The Clouds

**_Disclaimer:_** _**Dragon Age characters, settings, and all in-game dialogue property of Bioware. I only own my Hawke, Roxanne, and my wonderful Inquisitor, Mhyrra.^^  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Ugh! Remind us once again why <em>we<em> _ourselves_ where required to go fetch the Champion's Warden Friend?" Vivienne groused as drizzle poured on their heads.

"Oh _stop_ your _whining_, Madame de Fer." Mhyrra tossed back at her.

The trek towards Crestwood had started out simple enough. After exiting the Frostbacks, Ferelden's primarily flat terrain had made the trip quite smooth. But, as before, as they got farther north, the terrain got rockier and more uneven, coupled with the rain that had indeed began pelting them as soon as they entered the region. Moods were beginning to foul, though thankfully most of them where already used to such conditions in one way or another. Most of them.

"Might you at least explain why it would not have been _quicker_ to take _horses_, at the very least?" Dorian queried, hood drawn up to shield his head.

"One, the weather and terrain would have made horses both impractical and slower than us going on foot. Two, call me insane, but with the typical sort of fare we often end up running into, the horses would be spooked useless and run off right quick. Three, I prefer to leave any fast horses for use by Leliana's agents or Josephine's envoys.

And four, us going on foot while boosted by _your_ Haste magic, Dorian, is even faster than if we'd taken the horses, and from what you told me yourself, it's easier to cast on people than animals."

"Oh fine, flatter me all you like, but let it be known that I _am_ thoroughly exhausted right know, maintaining for so long and on so many!" Dorian huffed.

"Which I imagine is precisely why you're _still_ currently wasting breath complaining instead of saving it." Mhyrra shot back curtly. Let it never be said that she was exempt from the lowered mood of the group. She might not have grown up on Par Vollen or Seheron, but rain coupled with dreary weather, dismal landscape and chilly temperatures we're still very much NOT some of her favourite things. Behind her she could practically hear Bull huffing as if in telepathic agreement.

Nobody else offered anything more, silent as graves as they trekked on. By their estimates, they would reach Harding's forward camp in not too much longer. But even for such a short amount of time, the tenseness in the air was grating on Sera's nerves. So, being herself, she cut it as per her usual: by asking the first question that popped into her mind.

"How come it's not melting?"

Some elected to ignore her, though clearly all had heard her. Roxanne, not having yet learned from past experiences, or perhaps simply not minding so much, took the bite.

"What isn't melting? There's no ice or snow."

"No not _that_ sort of melting, Roxxy." Since the moment she'd heard it, Sera became the only other person than Varric who called her that. She didn't seem to mind. "I mean why isn't Myrri's Vy-tary stuff comin' off in the rain?"

Many blinked, realising that for such a simple question, it was nonetheless a valid one as they looked at the markings on Mhyrra's face, unchanging.

Bull however was the first to respond, the answer preceded by a short laugh.

"Sera, Par Vollen and Seheron are _islands_. We get storms along the coasts _regularly_. We'd feel pretty damn stupid if the stuff we use to armour our skin came off from _water_, fresh _or_ salt."

"Oh."

"Plus," Mhyrra added with a small quirk of the lips, "my mother taught me how to make these recipes particularly water-proof."

"Ah, so while most mothers teach their daughters how to bake biscuits and sew, yours taught you how to make poisonous, skin-hardening war-paint. Suddenly _so much_ about you makes more sense, my dear." Vivienne quipped wryly.

"A slightly more practical thing I'd wager." Solas provided. "And more than many others do."

"That's gotta be the first time you say somethin' I can understand _and_ agree with Baldy." Sera pondered aloud, the bitter taste of raisins rising in her mouth for a moment.

"Well _I_ find the notion and the image it conjures positively _adorable_." Dorian proclaimed jovially. "Does she still send you some homemade batches for your anniversaries and for Feastday?"

The quirk on Mhyrra's lips dropped entirely.

"No."

That cut the conversation quite short. Many in the group realized that, barring Mhyrra and Bull's initial conversations back when they'd first met, this was actually one of the first times anyone of them had asked her anything more personal about her family.

And judging from her reaction, either she'd last parted with her parents on bad terms, or…

Slowing back from the front and motioning Sera nearer, Dorian and Bull leaned in closer to her.

"Hey Sera, did we just strike a sore point?" Bull whispered.

"Well _shite_, what do you two _smarty-pantses_ think?" Sera hissed back.

"We mean, what exactly occurred between our illustrious Inquisitor and her progenitors, so that we may avoid stepping in it once more in the future?" Dorian pressed.

"If what you're askin' is what the deal is with Myrri and her old folks, why don't you just try askin' _her?_"

"There's this wonderful thing called _tact_, Sera. Perhaps you should read up on it?" Dorian drawled.

"Well, me an' Myrri don't have a lot of wha'ever this 'tacky' stuff is, and we're _just great_, thank you very much!"

"So are you going to tell us or not?"

"Even if I did know, _why_ would _I_ tell you instead of her?" Sera huffed in exasperation.

The two stared.

"You're serious? You and she have been…amorous for all this time, and you never thought to ask such things?"

"Hey, Myrri never gives me shite over me not wantin' to talk about stupid stuff from ages ago that nobody can change, so why should I? What she does and who she is _now_ is all that matters to _me_, so I don't ask."

"Really? You of all people, _not_ prying?"

"HEY, _this_ **matters**! You don't talk piss or screw around with shite that matters!" Sera shouted in their faces, the two men backing up and the others turning to stare.

"You tell them, love." Mhyrra tossed back, smiling. Sera smirked back.

"Ooh, so it matters then? Good to know." Bull touted good-naturedly.

"So glad to hear you approve, Bull." Mhyrra ribbed, while Sera literally slapped him in what little of his ribs she could reach, not that he felt anything.

Mercifully, they spotted the tents of Harding's party as they crested the hill.

"Good to see you all safe, Inquisitor." Harding greeted without her usual glibness. "We've got trouble ahead."

Mhyrra raised an eyebrow.

"If _you're_ on edge, we should alert the entire Inquisition."

Harding cracked a smirk. "Or increase my hazard pay. _That's_ an option."

"Harding, if it comes to it, I'll pay you and your squad out of my own pocket. But are things really _that_ bad?"

Harding motioned for them to follow her to the edge of the cliff-face they were on. From here, it was much easier to gaze over the entire vista of the surrounding lake. Smack dab in the middle of which was an unearthly, ghostly glow emanating from the choppy waters.

"Oh…of course it is." Mhyrra mumbled.

"Crestwood was the site of a flood ten years ago, _during_ the Blight."

"Heh, gotta hand it to 'em Sparky, that kind of luck is almost as great as yours." Varric quipped. Both women ignored him.

"It's not the _only_ rift in the area, but after it appeared, _corpses_ started walking out of the lake."

"Of course they did." Hawke drawled.

"_Terrific._" Sera groaned, same as almost everyone else. "_More_ walky-dead things." She already started drifting her hand over Zinger.

"Sorry everyone." Harding piped. "But it does look as though you'll all have to fight through them to get to the caves where we suspect serah Hawke's Grey Warden friend is hiding."

"Of_ course_ we do!" Mhyrra and Roxanne shouted simultaneously.

"Because absolutely _nothing_ can _ever_ be simple, can it!" Mhyrra yelled.

"You're telling _me_!" Roxanne exclaimed "I went into the Deep Roads trying to find fortune, ended up discovering a thaig older than the Blights and having my brother turned into a Warden!"

"_I_ helped close a hole in the sky with a glowy mark on my hand, only to have A Darkspawn Magister and an Archdemon show up and try to munch me!" Mhyrra retorted.

"One time all I'd been asked to do was return a Saarebas to his people, and the next thing I knew I was in the middle of a three-year conflict between Chantry extremists and the Qunari!"

"I went from a mercenary to leader of the currently most important force in Thedas!"

"I signed up to help a zany elf rob a duke's vault, turned out she was a former Ben-Hassrath trying to get a hold of a list of names of all Qunari agents in Thedas!"

"Ha! You think _that's _wacky?! I went to secure the Rebel Mages to help close the Breach, and wound up _gallivanting through time_ for my trouble!"

"A-_hey_!"

Both women turned from each other to see Scout Harding completely flummoxed and the others staring at them amused, even Sera who was the one who'd interrupted, hands cupped in front of her mouth and smirking.

"You two darlings are just so _precious_ together." Vivienne teased.

"If only we could get some snacks and sell seats, you two would make a killing." Varric chuckled.

"I'd see it. Be like watching two high dragons going at it over which one ate the most brainless hunters." Bull piped.

"I don't doubt it." Sera added with her own smirk to the two women. "But if you two nutters are done comparin' the size of each other's tits, we got people to save and a Warden to find!"

Both blinked, suddenly abashed.

"Ah, right."

"Yes, of course."

Everyone else tried to contain their mirth. Not all succeeded.

"At any rate." Harding managed as she reigned in her humour. "Maybe someone in Crestwood can tell you how to get to the rift in the lake. Maker knows they'll want help."

"Right then." Mhyrra pointed towards the rough direction the road led towards. "Onward, towards undead, panicked townsfolk, and wayward Wardens!"

* * *

><p>"You just <em>had<em> to taunt fate, didn't you? You _had_ to practically invite the undead to come over and play!" Dorian shouted as he roasted another shambling corpse before cleaving a blazing fault between a throng of others, warding even more away from his friends.

"_You're_ the Necromancer here, Dorian! Can't you banish them or something?" Mhyrra retorted as her luminescent blade carved a swath of them in twain.

"What's the matter Inquisitor? A few sacks of dead meat to much for you?" Hawke piped as she jabbed one through the skull before blasting another in the face with fire.

"Of course not! I'm handling _you_ just fine aren't I?" A swarm of flares from her staff, incinerating another three firing at them with rotting bows from the roadside.

"_Ouch._" Varric muttered as Bianca put a few new holes in some of said unfortunate sacks of meat. "Hey Seeker, think you should break them up? You speak angry woman."

"Indeed I do. Would you care for a demonstration, Dwarf?" Cassandra grunted as she basked in the empty skull of one foe before spinning and slashing two others.

"Ah no, that's fine. I'm just saying if we let this little pissing match get out of hand, we might end up spooking the townsfolk worse than the undead."

"Oh I don't know." Bull supplied, a whirlwind of blood, blade and death as he laid into the fray. "I always find _my_ spirits raised whenever I'm about to witness a cat-fight. Always the chance for _lost clothes_."

"WE CAN HEAR YOU!" both shouted as Mhyrra swung over Roxanne's head as she stabbed behind her, literally getting enemies of each other's backs.

"Woof." Sera giggled as Zinger fried one two, three foes, falling one after the other into sizzling heaps of charred flesh.

Cole locked positively befuddled, even as he spun over Blackwall to plant to knives into approaching targets. "Anger, but hollow and without hurt. I don't understand. Do they need help?"

"I think help is the last thing they need. Particularly not _yours_, demon." Vivienne answered as she iced over a Rage demon and those corpses surrounding her in a circle, shattering moments later.

"Ignore her Cole. And do not mind the Champion and the Inquisitor, they are…what is the term? Bonding, I believe." Solas assured as he rendered scores of corpses into putrid paste with but waves of his staff.

Blackwall for his part decided to stay out of the banter this time, ploughing on ahead, until he saw something that finally raised his spirits.

Wardens. Wardens were defending the outskirts of Crestwood from the stragglers that'd slipped through or come from another direction, even the handful of demons among them. They were currently even shielding a young woman from the ghastly mob, making short work.

"Over here!" He shouted back to his group just as they finished mopping up.

Everyone gathered up and approached the Wardens. Five or so, all in full armour, including griffon helms. "I'd get straight home if I were you, miss." One of them told the young elf. "The roads aren't safe."

She nodded her head vividly, scampering off.

That same Warden approached Mhyrra.

"Well met Inquisitor. The Grey Wardens thank you for your aid."

Seizing the opportunity, Mhyrra extended her hand.

"Then perhaps you might provide us with the chance to supply you with more of it? Where have the rest of your order _gone_? We searched for Wardens all throughout southern Thedas, but could only find Sir Blackwall here."

The Warden, shook her hand, then looked at the said man. "Well met, ser."

"Well met, friends. Tell us, what has happened?" Blackwall pleaded.

"No need for alarm, Sir Blackwall. By order of Warden-Commander Clarel and the council of a trusted advisor, the Order is merely consolidating its strength so as to better prepare and respond to the chaos. For the safety of all, I'm afraid we're not at liberty to say where or how."

Mhyrra and Blackwall exchanged glances. They knew an evasive response when they heard one. Still, no sense in tipping their hand just yet.

"Then might you at least, pray tell, say what it is you are all doing _here_, in the middle of an undead onslaught?"

"Ah well, it was actually mere fortune that we arrived during this troubled time. We actually came to this region looking for a fugitive from the Order by the name of Stroud."

"Truly?" Roxanne feigned masterfully. "And here I thought they said no one ever left the Wardens."

"He is a dangerous traitor, serah. Please, if you happen to discover him, do not hesitate. Attack on sight!" The man proclaimed.

"We shall keep that in mind. But then why does it appear you are _leaving_? Can't you see these people need _help_?!" Mhyrra demanded, waving her staff all around them.

"I'm truly sorry, serah. But we've tarried long enough. Now that the road behind you is cleared, we'll be returning to aid our brothers and sisters with a matter far more grave. Besides…" He glanced about at the large group before him. "It appears the Inquisition now has things well in hand."

"Are we certain, sir?" A younger sounding recruit piped up tentatively behind his leader. "I don' think I could sit right knowing we just up and…_left_."

"Orders are orders."

Fists tightened, but nothing was said. It would be pointless to confront these grunts here and now, and if they were about to leave thinking Stroud was elsewhere, they could not complain.

"Thank you, sir. Safe travels then. In peace, vigilance." Mhyrra saluted, crossing her arms.

"In war, victory." Blackwall did the same.

"In death, sacrifice." The man returned the salute.

The group passed by the Wardens, advancing further towards the heart of the village.

Along the way, they saw the young woman from earlier, stood outside on the porch of her small home, still glancing behind them towards the Wardens.

"Are you alright miss?" Blackwall asked.

"W-what? Oh, yes! I-I mean…" Clearly she was still frazzled. "Did you_ see_ how the Grey Wardens saved me from those corpses? They're _amazing_." She spouted.

"Some of them." Mhyrra mused, glancing at Blackwall. He smiled at the praise.

The woman didn't seem to hear her. "I'm going to see if they're looking for recruits."

_That_ sounded a few alarms in their minds. But no reason to knee-jerk.

"Why exactly would you just up and decide to join the Wardens now?"

The question seemed to bring her back down to ground, her eyes roving up and down Mhyrra's great frame until her eyes sparked in recognition.

"Oh _Maker_…_You're_ the Inquisitor!"

"In the flesh." She smirked.

"All tall, well-fit oodles of flesh…" Sera sighed wistfully to herself.

The woman recovered. "Um, but yes, the Wardens are _heroes_, your Worship! They saved me from those demons!" She seemed to focus, setting in determination. "And with all that's happening, here and everywhere, I'd like to help other people the same way."

"Grey Warden or no, the world needs more people with your courage." Blackwall praised.

She beamed. "Thank you sir. That means much to me coming from you." She said, eyeing the griffon embossed on his chest-plate.

Mhyrra thought. She thought fully and carefully.

"What is your name?"

"Jana, your Worship."

"Well Jana, the group that saved you is still here, but they're leaving shortly. If you run to catch them and tell them the Inquisitor herself recommended you for the Order, I'm certain they would take you in."

Shock. Everyone in her group looked at her as if she'd grown a second head. Janna seemed oblivious to this.

"You…you mean it?" She sputtered.

"Jana, let it always be said that neither I nor anyone in the Inquisition ever say things which we do not mean fully. I only ask that you send a letter to the Inquisition once things settle down, if you can. We look after our own, common folk, Wardens and all." Mhyrra smiled at her.

She stayed stunned in place for a moment longer, before lunging forward and hugging Mhyrra as best she could. A commendable effort really, considering she was roughly the same stature as Sera but lacked any of her practice or experience.

"Thank you! Thank you your Worship! I'll live up to your faith in me I promise!" She gushed.

"I've no doubt you will. We'll be waiting for word from you. Now hurry, before they leave and the roads become too dangerous for you to traverse alone."

Jana nodded again, seemed to swoop into her home and divest it of everything she needed with the swiftness of wind, before dashing back out, rucksack slung over her shoulder, shouting her thanks once again as she raced off towards the Wardens.

Dead silence.

"Inquisitor. What. _Was that_?" Roxanne snarled. "You just sent that girl to her _death_!"

"Did I?" Mhyrra quipped back. "Certainly, there's the chance that she doesn't make it past recruit, but what would ever make her chances better if she stayed?"

"We _know_ that the Wardens aren't right at the moment!"

"Do we? We are here after all precisely to discover what exactly is happening from your friend Stroud."

"_You-_"

"Hawke." Mhyrra cut off. "And also anyone else who thinks I've spontaneously lost my mind." She turned to them all. "Think for a moment. Either she actually manages to send us word, however vague, as to where the Wardens are and what they are doing, or we get an ally within an organization that we are currently unsure where we stand towards.

At the very least…" Mhyrra added softly. "If they are indeed not entirely too far gone, perhaps having a soul such as hers join their ranks, especially in these troubled times, will remind the Wardens of what they stand for and who they truly are to people like her and many others: heroes."

Quiet contemplation.

"Are you truly willing to risk her life on it?" Solas questioned firmly, both hands gripping his staff.

"I don't want to." Mhyrra admitted. "But once again, the world is hardly shaped, nor will it ever be, by what I alone am willing to risk, however much that may or may not be. People like her wish to be heroes, and are willing to fight for it? I am merely providing them the chance to try." She reminded.

"And if she were to perish?" Vivienne chimed in, sweeping her arm out. "We are not all so strong as you, my dear. Or as stubborn. If that girl dies, is she then to be considered the only one at fault?"

"Of course not." Mhyrra's eyes softened just a fraction. "The fault would lie with me for pushing her too far before she was ready." Instantly, she hardened once more. "But while I might be willing to wait, the rest of the world is seldom so clement. I acknowledge that my decisions sometimes fail or else end up gravely costing others. I _accept_ that and carry that with me so as to _never_ forget. Could everyone claim to do the same?" Her tone was strong, the question heavy.

"But…doesn't it hurt?" Cole fumbled out in confusion as he wrung his hands, tilting side to side.

"It does." Mhyrra nodded. "And what did I tell you that evening, Cole?"

Cole said nothing more, nor did anyone.

"Enough of this." Mhyrra spun on her heel, pressing forward. "We have a scourge to quell and Wardens to find."

Everyone gathered themselves for a moment, before filing after her. Hawke mulled for second more

"You would all truly follow a woman ready to just charge on ahead and expect you all to follow to the death?" She asked to whomever cared to hear.

"Hey, we all knew more or less what we were joining up for when we hopped aboard the Hero Bandwagon." Bull responded as he stomped past her. "You ask me, way better to swing it alongside your friends while fighting for something worthwhile."

"Speak fer yourself." Sera piped. "This shite is waayy over wha' I signed on for!" She turned to Roxanne as she sauntered forward. "But I'm still here because I want to be. And if Inky's way of fixing the world is 'Keep hammerin' it until it either bends or breaks', I just ask:" She hefted Zinger up, the Silverite gleaming. "Ass or head? Sides, at least _she_ tries her hardest to make sure _everyone_ can stand up to fix our _own_ shite, Miss Always-Taking-Care-of-Other-People's-Shite."

Roxanne nearly winced, but said nothing. They all passed her by until Solas turned to her, face set in a sort of sagely sternness.

"They path of change is often brutal and full of loss and sacrifice, serah Hawke. But the truly brave souls who would see it through nonetheless, whatever their reasons? They are the ones who will carve their names into eternity." A thin smile as he pushed on. "And I would like to have a say in how our future unfolds. Happily, the Inquisition has granted me that chance, and seeks to grant it to countless others. I can ask for nothing more."

Soon she stood there alone in the rain, until a tug at her hand had her notice Varric at side, smiling up at her.

"Not our jolly little gang from Kirkwall, but they sure leave an impression don't they?"

"Better than ours." She quipped.

Varric brightened. "Hey! You said 'ours' instead of 'mine'! Glad to see it's finally sinking in that we were, are, and forever will be, in this shit together."

He began urging her forward. "Come on Roxxy, can't let those guys hog all the spotlight. "The Champion stayed standing in the rain like a valiant flag-pole, her trusty and charming Dwarf companion by her side, whilst the Inquisition raced to save Crestwood from a sodden, rotting grave." Ack, please don't make have to write that!"

She allowed herself a small smile as they both hastily trailed after the group, staff clutched tightly in one hand and the other on Varric's shoulder.

"Oh, you'd just take some of your famous "creative liberties" and say I held off a horde of swooping High Dragons while the others ran around whacking skeletons on the head."

"They would return to see you sitting atop their smouldering carcasses, slouching against their spines, legs swinging, hands behind your head as you smirked down at them and said "What took you guys so long?"!"

The Champion and the Dwarven Bard shared the kind of laugh only the oldest of friends could.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>_ _Whew! Sorry for the Delay everyone!^^'_  
><em>However, there are infact two reasons for it!<em>

_1) I'm striving to try and post each piece in a slightly more 'robust' state, after noticing the more recent ones, even though they were mostly cut to maintain scene synergy, where hoveringg at lower word count than at the start. So I'm trying to experiment. If you wish to have your opinion on this known, please, do not hesitate.^^_

_2) Much more poignantly, as you might imagine, with the Holiday period winding down and all the new year stuff that always needs to be sorted out before it gets into full swing, as well as this little thing that I'm sure many of you can concur with called "Life", which for me will VERY soon mean exams, I just don't have as much spare time to write it all up, and sadly, even when I do, it's not ALWAYS the absolute first thing I think to do. A close second, but not always first._

_But DO NOT despair. I promised to myself, and I promise to you, this Story and it's derivatives shall be seen to the very end!_  
><em>It definitely won't be by the end of the month. It probably won't even be by the next time I have off time towards the tail-end of February.<em>  
><em>But abandoning my first real and honest try at sharing my Stories with all of you is NOT and NEVER WILL BE an Option!<em>

_And I can only be supremely grateful for all the support and appreciation you've all shown towards me with your reviews, favs and follows of all my works. I can only hope that I continue to live up to the faith you've all shown towards me!^^_  
><em>So Cheers, Warm Tidings and Happy New Year to You All and All Your Kin, Everyone! Y'All Are Awesome and Wonderful!<em>  
><em>See you soon!<em>


	7. Following Commands

**_Disclaimer:_ Dragon Age characters, settings, and all in-game dialogue property of Bioware. I only own my Hawke, Roxanne, and my Inquisitor, Mhyrra.**

* * *

><p>The group traversed through Crestwood at a hasty pace, doom and gloom the order of the day everywhere they looked.<p>

"Excuse me." Mhyrra stopped a passer-by. "Where might we find whomever is in charge around here?"

The man appeared momentarily stunned by the address, but his general state of despair proved an effective ward against potential awe, and he answered in a dull tone.

"Mayor's office, top o' the stairs, overlookin' the whole village. Can't miss it."

"Our thanks, sir." Mhyrra nodded.

A hop, skip and a knock later, Mayor Gregory Dedrick felt his face slacken as he opened his door to come face-to-sternum with the tallest woman he had ever seen, before lifting his gaze up at her bemused expression.

"The Inquisition caught wind that you good folk have a rather severe pest problem of an undead nature. How can we help?"

* * *

><p>The gates of Caer Bronach exploded open, pieces slamming against the fort's wall and ground, and blasting the bandits behind them off their feet.<p>

"Surprise, piss-bags! No one expects the Inquisition!"

The taunt rang out just before arrows, bolts and blades began bounding in every direction, cutting down every bandit after brigand in their wake.

* * *

><p>"Was that really the best you could come up with?" Dorian quipped as they sped across the walkway atop the dam.<p>

"Shut it. Didn't hear _you_ lot comin' up with anythin' better!" Sera snapped.

"You could've gone with the classic 'twisted knock-knock joke'." Hawke chimed in.

Cole perked up. "Knock-"

"Not now, kid." Varric sighed good-naturedly.

No one dared look, but just the thought of Cole pouting made Mhyrra loose a small laugh as she pushed open the door to where the dam controls were housed.

It promptly died as the twin gasps she heard within had her bear her staff forward, her companions bracing themselves similarly behind her.

"Who's there? Show yourselves!"

From behind a stack of crates, two forms slowly stepped out. Two youths. A young man and a young woman. Both of whom blanched at the sight of so many hurty things pointed at them.

Mhyrra felt herself and her friends blink in unison as they lowered their weapons.

Slightly reassured that they were not about to be turned into mincemeat, the girl caught sight of the burning eye on Cassandra's chest-plate, gasping once more.

"Maker, it's the Inquisition!"

"Yes, indeed we are." Mhyrra gestured to her group. "Here to right wrongs and save lives. As it is rather evident that you're both from the village, _my_ only question is: what in the name of Andraste are the two of _you_ doing here?"

At this, they both gazed downwards, matching guilty blushes dusting across their cheeks.

The group stared. Hawke broke the silence.

"So you're telling us that, in the middle of an undead scourge, you two snuck off, actually managed to sneak past all the bandits in the fort, and hide in here, all for a little 'private time'?" Roxanne whistled lowly as she hoisted her hands to her hips and smirked lopsidedly. "One has to admit. That's legitimately impressive."

"And foolish." Cassandra scolded harshly, crossing her arms as she glared at them. They understandably wilted.

"Aww _loosen up_, Cassie!" Sera cackled. She sauntered forward and slung her arm around the girl's shoulder, leaning in conspiratorially. "Sooo…how was he?"

The girl flushed full red, but before she could begin sputtering, a light _thwack_ rung out as Sera was lightly bopped on the head by Mhyrra's staff.

"_Behave_, love." Mhyrra admonished teasingly.

As Sera rubbed her head with a grin, Mhyrra turned to the nervous pair.

"You needn't worry. None of us have any intention of telling on the two of you. _Provided_ you head back immediately. It's still a long way before 'safe' could be used to describe this region."

They both nodded their thanks profusely, the girl even curtsying, before both of them scampered off.

"It is heartening, on some level, to see that even in such dark times, young love still finds still finds a way." Dorian quipped merrily.

"Undoubtedly." Mhyrra answered as she walked towards the turn-stone mechanism to control the dam. She braced herself against one of the four arms and began to push. Steadily and surely it turned as the metal clinked and grinded.

After a few seconds however, she paused, raising an angry stare at the lot of them.

"In case you've all _forgotten_, we're in a bit of a _hurry_, so if _some_ of you would be so generous as to _lend a hand_…"

Bull and Blackwall blinked, coughing abashedly as they took place at two other arms. Mhyrra turned to Cassandra.

"Well?"

Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

"_You're_ the human-shaped battering ram here, Cassandra! Now move your ass!"

Varric chuckled. Cassandra heaved her near-signature disgusted sigh, rolling her eyes as she took place at the final arm.

Mhyrra nodded. "One, two, three, push!"

As one, all four shoved forward, the mechanism now turning at a fast, fluid pace.

Barely ten seconds later, a resounding _thud_ was heard as the sluice-gates were shut, the flow of water into the lake below halted.

"Alright, there we go. Draining of the lake: completed." Mhyrra stated. "Now all that's left is the ghost-town traversing, the cave spelunking and the Rift sealing!"

* * *

><p>The roar boomed overhead just as they exited the door, looking up just in time to catch a good look at great leather wings beat overhead as a long neck craned a horned head to crow at the heavens, just before it vanished from view.<p>

"…You forgot to add 'deal with whatever random fit of insanity the world decides to throw at us'. In this case, dragon-slaying." Hawke deadpanned.

"Now that's the kind of random fit I can get behind!" Bull exclaimed, hefting up his axe.

Mhyrra sighed, rubbing her eyes. "One disaster at a time, everyone." She resumed their pace forward. "For now the weather will keep it from giving the village too much trouble, so the order of affairs hasn't changed. Purge the undead and the demons first, slay the dragon after."

"And what then, I wonder? Rescue the damsel in distress?" Vivienne posed.

Everyone groaned.

* * *

><p>Wet sand and mud plopping underfoot and rotting wood sprawling around them, Old Crestwood would have been silent as the grave, if only the corpses could remain buried rather than be raised by the handful of lesser demons still crawling about.<p>

"Do spirits and demons truly not need to breathe?" Mhyrra asked as they made short work of them.

"I am uncertain. Truly the question has never been of much focus to me until now." Solas answered.

They both looked at Cole, only to find him staring off intently.

"Cole? What's wrong?" She asked.

He looked at her, before turning back and pointing. "There."

She followed his direction, spotting the still-standing frame of a small shack, from which emanated a faint, eerie orange glow.

Mhyrra's eyes narrowed as a strange feeling washed over her. She ordered the others to draw up behind her. "What is it?"

Cole remained silent for a moment, before he spoke quietly. "I don't know. It just feels…familiar."

Mhyrra found herself nodding the slightest. "I see. Approach with caution then."

Carefully they all crept up to the shack, paused, then Mhyrra whirled into the empty doorway, staff at the ready.

Only to blink in surprise as she laid eyes on the glow's source. Or rather, culprit.

A spirit, of that she was quite certain. No ordinary being of this plane of existence had their person tapper off into a wispy tendril from the waist down. Nor were they semi-translucent, orange and glowing, body shifting and shimmering each passing second. Said 'body' simply consisted of a torso, the slight pronunciation of the chest above the spectral ribs vaguely suggesting feminity. The face was similarly non-descript, barely enough features to get a rough sense of eye sockets that shined with burning light, and no physical mouth.

Yet the lack of mouth did not stop it from pointing and calling out at her the moment it spotted her, 'eyes' locking onto her immediately as if she'd been anticipating her.

"**_You! You there!_**"

And that voice confirmed that this was clearly a spirit that had not turned mindless, and that _it_ was very much a _she_. Or at least saw fit to present itself as a she.

"**_I _****order****_ you to tell me why nothing here heeds my commands!_**"

A very bossy she it seemed. Hearing the lack of clashing, the others slowly filed in to witness this singular scene, similarly transfixed for a moment.

"A lost spirit." Solas was obviously the first to offer his voice. "This should-"

"**_Silence!_**" The spirit barked, focusing its burning gaze on him for a moment. "**_Let the other one talk._**" Once more it focused intently on the Qunari woman in front of it.

Mhyrra's eyes narrowed.

"You will _not_ speak to my companions in such a way. And furthermore, this "other one" has a _name_, spirit. Mhyrra Adaar." She intoned firmly, standing tall as she matched the smouldering stare.

This held for some seconds, until the spirit spoke again.

"**_Indeed you do. A strong name, a name you _****earned****_. I can hear it clear as bells, see it as the words are spoken and the Veil itself trembles._**" Its tone was almost…_proud_. "**_A welcome sight in a world as decrepitly still as this!_**" The barking had returned.

A silvery brow quirked, but she put the thoughts aside for now.

"What, _exactly_, is so distressing to you about the real world?"

"**_It _****ignores****_ me!_**" The spirit boomed. "**_I order the rocks to part, but they do not. I bid the sky draw close, and it stays still! I don't know how you mortals stand it!_**"

Mhyrra tilted her head, then leaned towards Solas.

"Spirits are your expertise, Solas."

"**_Then tell me why nothing here changes!_**" The spirit rounded on the bald elf immediately, oblivious to him being the very same person she'd impetuously ordered quiet moments before.

Solas did not even blink. "This realm follows different rules from the Fade." He explained patiently. "Will alone cannot overcome what you see."

"**_Then what's the point of it?!_**" She pestered.

"A solid form is both shackle and strength." He offered. "It affects more than you imagine."

"If you doubt our words," Mhyrra immediately added, "you're not the first spirit in such a position we've encountered, nor would you be the first we've helped move past it somewhat." She turned to Cole. "Maybe you can give it some guidance, Cole."

The lad perked up, standing a bit straighter. "Maybe…" He moved to stand a bit behind Mhyrra as he spoke up to the other spirit in the room. "My name is-"

"**_Ugh. _****Compassion****_. Did I ask _****your****_ name?_**" Said spirit spat with obvious disdain towards her fellow kin.

He immediately wilted, staring down. "Sorry…"

Everyone one else gazed in wonderment, however.

"So you ARE a Spirit of Compassion!" Mhyrra smiled, so did Solas, Dorian and Bull. "Well, at least that's one question finally put to rest."

"Huzzah…" Roxanne drawled wearily, Sera showing still showing similar wariness.

"So these two would claim." Vivienne spoke up acidly. "That still leaves us the question as to the proper nature of _this_ demon is."

"**_Demon?_**" The spirit scoffed indignantly. "**_Those dolts who would suck this world dry? I am called to higher things._**"

"Such as?" Mhyrra posed, genuinely curious. Besides, it's not as though they could, in good conscience, let a wayward spirit roam around unchecked in times like these. "After all, I know that all powerful spirits represent _something_. Compassion." A quick reassuring grin to Cole, who smiles weakly back, before returning forward.

"Justice."

Varric and Roxanne unconsciously clench their fists, faces twisting as if they'd swallowed a shaved lemon whole.

"Wisdom."

Solas inhales quietly, some sadness rising up, the pain of losing his friend to sheer idiocy still fresh.

"Valour…"

Here Mhyrra finally trails off, and the somewhat melancholic expression on her face gives her companions brief pause.

It shatters however when the spirit finally cuts her off with another scoff.

"**_Soft virtues, all. I am more. _****I****_ am Command._**" It spoke imperiously, drawing itself straighter and seeming to float a smidgeon higher.

"Or pomposity…" Solas muttered under his breath.

The spirit didn't seem to hear him, her attention boring squarely into Mhyrra as her fiery eyes burned brighter, as if they were trying to burn right through her.

"**_What of _****you****_? I _****felt****_ your coming. There is something alike in us._**"

Quiet. Mhyrra does not flinch away from the spirit's soul-searching stare.

"I've always strived to take command of my life's course. To be the master of my fate, the captain of my soul. I became a mercenary, then when I joined a group of like-minded fellows, became practically second-in-command since the moment I signed on. Not so terribly long ago, I was thrust into the command of a reborn order that is now this world's best chance at peace. And here I am, leading those who would follow me and what I believe in to fight for their own fates."

Her harlequin gaze burns just as bright as she takes a step closer, towering over the spectral torso.

"So yes, you could say that I'm _quite_ familiar with concept of command."

"**_I knew it!_**" The spirit seemed to become _giddy_, the thought alone almost boggling, never mind the sight of her 'eyes' lower lid curling up as if she were _smiling_. "**_Make your armies ready. Cleave to your loyal servants. You will need them all._**"

Mhyrra's eyes narrow, her left fist clenching as her Anchor flares to life.

_Wham._

All blink, surprised as the sound of the back of Mhyrra's left hand meeting the spirit's 'cheek' rings out. Even the fires of Command's eyes flicker as she recovers from the blow, no doubt stupefied that anything or anyone had actually dared to strike her, let alone that they had _succeeded_.

"The people who _chose_ to follow me are my _friends_, you pompous windbag." Mhyrra growls. "If not that, then they are my _allies_.

And if I ever arrive at the need to 'march my armies', it will be to _defend and build_. **Not **to _conquer_. **Do I make myself clear**?" She thunders down at the cowed wraith.

Command gazes up at the towering Qunari, before a dissonant calmness washes over her. Instead of answering, she lifts her right arm, floating higher to place her hand against Mhyrra's heart.

Before anybody can react, a faint orange glow surrounds the two, ethereal golden motes wisping up from where their persons' meet. It doesn't last past a moment, as once more Mhyrra clenches her fist and the Anchor flashes, her eyes flaring green as Command is shoved back with the sound of a cannon blast.

"Myrri!" Sera shouts as she, Varric, Bull and Blackwall bring their weapons to bear.

Mhyrra raises her closed fist to order them to hold, not even turning away from the flickering form before her.

Command's movement appear eerily human as she recovers, shaking her head as she puts a hand to her temple. When her gaze meets Mhyrra's again, nothing but reflecting in the rekindled flames but that same bizarre sense of pride from earlier, her tone much calmer as she spoke again.

"**_You truly are a fascinating being, Adaar._**" She spoke Mhyrra's name with peculiar whimsy.

"Is that why you were trying to possess her?" Varric snarled.

"She wasn't." Mhyrra spoke, shocking them.

"But Myrri, it-"

"Sera, barring extraordinary exception, neither spirits nor demons can possess an unwilling host, at least not right off the bat.

Otherwise, why on Thedas do you think that demons bother spending so much time and effort trying to trick and sweet-talk those stupid enough to deal with them? Or that never accepting a demon's bargain is the first thing Templars and the Circle teach mages? You'd think it would have sunk in from all the times you've heard Vivienne drone on about it."

Sera and the others stall, registering that neither Vivienne nor any of the mages in the party, Cassandra or Cole had moved an inch, though all but the last still had their hands on their weapons.

"Oh yeah? Then wha' was it tryin' to do? Snag a free one?"

Command's fires flickered again. "**_I do not even know what that means, nor do I wish to._**"

She looked back at Mhyrra. "**_I merely wished to peer a bit deeper into what makes my dear acquaintance here tick. To see what it truly was that made her seem so…familiar. And I must say,_**" She held up her hand just as the last of the motes vanished into nothingness. "**_you truly intrigue me._**"

"I'm flattered." Mhyrra deadpanned. "But unfortunately, we are running low on time to deal with you, so perhaps we could simply cut to the chase as to why you haven't gone back to the Fade already, if our world is so distressing to you?"

"**_I will _****not****_ be denied._**" The steel had returned to Command's tone as she straightened herself. "**_I refuse to leave until something obeys my orders!_**"

Mhyrra couldn't help but snort. "A woman of her principles. I suppose I can't help but respect that." She waved her hand out. "So, what? Say we were to accept helping you, what exactly would you have us do?"

"Find some poor hapless fool to serve as its vessel, no doubt." Vivienne touted.

Command turned a disdainful gaze at her. "**_Hardly, fop. I shudder at the very thought of spending another moment in this nightmarish realm, especially if it is in the company of ghastly-dressed vermin such as you._**"

Vivienne did nothing save curve her lips into a small scowl. Command ignored it entirely as she readdressed the Inquisitor.

"**_I have only one command. A creature made of rage had the gall to chase me across the lake. It now hides within the caverns below. Destroy it in my name, and be rewarded!_**"

Some were surprised, not expecting of such a seemingly righteous demand.

"A simple enough request." Solas voiced everyone's thought. "It is within our path, and the Rage Demon might threaten others as well."

"Killing a demon is worthy of us at least." Cassandra acknowledged begrudgingly, before she turned to Mhyrra. "But I would still exercise caution, Inquisitor. "Harmless" spirits do not always remain so."

"Preaching into the choir, Seeker." Roxanne ground out, Varric forming similar thoughts

"**_Nonsense. _****I****_ am in control of my fate!_**" Command rebuked.

"I was not addressing-!" Cassandra gives up continuing, sighing noisily.

That got Mhyrra thinking, however.

"If we're indeed to strike an agreement, it would only be right that both parties address each other by their proper names. You already know mine. What is yours?"

Command fire-flickered again, in an action that they were quickly beginning to equate to blinking.

"**_I have told you, I am Command._**"

"No, that is _what_ you are, not _who_." Mhyrra cut off. "You say you are in control of your fate. Nothing and no one without a name to call their own could rightfully claim such a thing."

The spirit stayed silent. Mhyrra pondered for a moment.

"Kara."

This time _everyone_ blinked.

"**_What?_**"

"It's from 'Karasten', the Qunlat word for 'Infantry Commander'. I think it rather fitting, no? Admittedly, it's the part of the word that means infantry, not commander, but I don't find 'Sten' to be a proper name for a woman, don't you think?"

A deafening, pregnant silence.

"You're…_giving it a name?_" Cassandra sputtered, practically all of the others wanting nothing more than to express similar sentiment. Cole in particular could only look on in silent marvelling.

"I'm giving _her_ a name." Mhyrra corrected sternly, sweeping her gaze over all of them before focusing back on the woman in front of her.

"**_…_****_Kara. _****Kara****_._**" She was rolling the name off, tasting it as if it were a new, unique treat, flickering with each enunciation. "**_Kara, Spirit of Command._**" She finally came down to earth, so to speak. "**_I…approve of it. You have my thanks, Mhyrra Adaar._**"

Mhyrra allowed herself a small smile. "You're welcome, Kara."

"**_So do we have an understanding then? You slay that foul beast in my name, and you can rest easy that I will depart and cause you and yours no further concern, as well as an additional boon from me._**"

Mhyrra shook her head. "No."

Flicker-blink. "**_No?_**"

"I accept to help you. To be your ally. Not your servant. Not to do this in your stead. If you are truly Command, then you should be the first to know that true commanders lead from the front, stand amongst their fellows. You lead us to where it is, we fight alongside you to slay it, and you can return to the Fade knowing you, Kara, Spirit of Command, personally stood triumphant over your foes in the end."

She holds out her hand, Anchor glowing again, but this time much softer.

"Do you find this acceptable?"

Kara stands – floats? – still for a moment, looking between Mhyrra's face and hand. It clicks in Mhyrra's mind what might be the matter.

"Amongst we 'mere mortals', it is customary to finalize an agreement by shaking the hand of the other party."

"**_Whatever for?_**"

Mhyrra shrugs. "A myriad of reasons. Often to denote respect between equals."

Another pause. A spectral hands reaches out to clasp Mhyrra's larger one, motes once more flying from where their palms meet.

"**_I suppose it would only be proper that I follow to assure that my commands are carried out correctly. I accept your terms, Mhyrra Adaar._**"

The Qunari woman refrains from rolling her eyes. Instead she breaks the handshake, steps back and gestures with her staff.

"Show the way then."

Kara seemed to glow brighter, sweeping her burning eyes over the entire group. "**_Follow my lead._**" She boomed imperiously, floating off towards parts unknown, Mhyrra beginning to trail after her, until she noticed the others hadn't yet moved to follow.

"Are you all not coming, then?"

"We really jus' goin' to follow some glowy-floaty thing?" Sera fretted.

"There's no more reason to be scared of her than there is to be of Cole, Sera. And we're not following her, we're heading in the same direction regardless, and see no reason not to aid her along the way if it means slaying a dangerous demon. Are you going to tell me getting to bash in a demon's face wouldn't make us all feel better?"

Sera paused, whilst Bull huffed. "You always know how to make a compelling argument, boss."

"I try. Any other concerns?"

"To what end? Clearly there will be no persuading you otherwise." Cassandra puffed, already moving past her.

Mhyrra and Varric both smirked. "Glad to see you're learning, Seeker." The latter remarks.

Cassandra groans exasperatedly.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>_ _Good. GOD._  
><em>I am so, SO sorry for how bloody damn long I went silent, guys. I meant to post this chapter WEEKS ago.<em>  
><em>But then Real Life got complicated and, well...I won't bore you any longer with the same old excuse.^^'<em>  
><em>Plus, this chapter really took alot of chiseling from my perspective. I REALLY wanted to try and have this modified version of the encounter with Command to be as smooth and sensical as possible. Though I don't doubt that there are problably still alot of rough edges that you guys will be quick to point out. Please do!^^XD<em>  
><em>Hopefully this marks my getting back into the swing of it, and it won't take me NEARLY as long to put the next part to paper, but I don't want to make any assurances I can't back up.<em>  
><em>But one I can, and do, is that by hook or by crook, this story will see it's end. It may be slow, but will not leave this story or you guys out to dry.^^ ;)<em>  
><em>That said, I may decide to pepper here and there with some other works and one-shots here and there, both to give myself some changes of pace to keep me going, and to help tide you guys over.^^<em>  
><em>Cheers and Warm Tidings to You and All Your Kin Everyone! Y'All Are Awesome and Wonderful!<em>


End file.
